The Chaos
by Schizophren
Summary: What if the Chaos escaped into the Dragonball Z world after Galaxia turned good again, what if the Sailor Senshis go after it and meet our favourite Dragonball characters? What will happen? UNDER REVISION!
1. The Chaos

Okay, this is my very first, Sailor Moon Dragon Ball Z X-Over, I don't know, I kinda

like it….

It plays three years after the defeat of Galaxia, Usagi (20) and Mamoru (25) are still together though Usagi is questioning their relationship. She is not

sure if she loves him anymore, if she ever did.

And it plays a few months after the last tournament in the DBZ manga!

So just to confuse no one, here are the age:

All inners are 20 by now!

Haruka & Michiru: 23

Setsuna: 25

Hotaru: 18

-----------DBZ--------

Son Goku: 51

Vegeta: 56

Bulma: 55

Chichi: 50

Son Gohan: 27

Trunks: 18

Son Goten: 18

The characters may be ooc, but who cares

Oh and by the way, I will name them like they are called in the Japanese original. (example: Usagi and not Serena, Mamoru and not Darien, got it?!) I

hope you all get who I mean, if not just ask!!!

Oh and one more thing, I don't like Mamoru, you will notice throughout the story!!!

I also like the outers more than the inners, so they will get a bigger part and everything… before I talk with no end….

Let's start with the story, hope you all like it and don't forget do review!!!

Just one more thing

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

Usagi tossed and turned in her bed, it was two o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts kept running through her head.

Sighing she sat up and looked at Luna who slept peacefully on her pillow near Usagis bed. She tiptoed out of the room without making any noise, she

didn't wanted to wake her friend.

Her family was also asleep so she tried to make no noise while she made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and took a chocolate bar out of it. Biting into it she looked out of the window, thinking about her relationship with Mamoru.

Over the last years after she defeated Galaxia, it had been weird between them. Usagi didn't liked to spend time with him anymore.

When she looked at him she felt nothing, not even friendship, she just wanted him to leave her alone. But one thing was stopping her from braking up

with him, Chibiusa. She couldn't kill her own daughter. She loved the pink haired girl with all her heart, she could never knowingly harm her.

One thing Usagi knew, she couldn't talk with the inners about her feelings, cause they adored Mamoru, he was the shining knight in armor to them. They

wouldn't understand why her feelings changed. She didn't even knew herself why they did.

Then she knew it, she would talk with Haruka about it. Sailor Uranus, never liked him in the first place. So Usagi was able to talk to her honestly.

"Hey, why are you up?" she heard a familiar voice. Smiling she turned and saw the black cat with the crescent moon on it's forehead.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You are lucky that you have holidays, so you can sleep in tomorrow." Usagi nodded and walked past Luna, without saying something. Sometimes she

had the feeling that Luna wasn't taking her serious. In a few decades she should become Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but still, Luna saw her as the little

frightened fourteen years old girl who had turned into Sailor Moon for the first time.

Luna was looking after her Princess, she knew that something was bothering her though she didn't knew what it was. Since Galaxia Usagi had changed,

she had became more quiet an mature. She was keeping things for her, first Luna had thought that she may started acting like a real Princess. But soon

she missed Usagis outgoing and honest behavior.

Usagi opened her eyes, it was after ten and with one look she could tell, that Luna was up already.

Yawning she stretched under her blankets and climbed out of her bed. She stepped into the Bathroom, took a quick shower and making her way back

to her room.

There she slipped into a black knee length skirt and a red top with small black dots on it. She braided her hair like she always did and looked into the

mirror.

There had been times when she hated her body and her face, even her hair. Now she was pretty self confident and happy with her looks. Sure she was

not a model, but hey, she liked herself and that was all that mattered.

Before she left the room she grabbed her purse and opened the drawer in front of her.

In there was her brooch, the one that turned her into Eternal Sailor Moon so many times. As always when she left the house she took the brooch and put

it into her purse, maybe it was an old habit, but she felt safer, when she had it with her.

She grabbed the brooch and could feel it's energy radiating through her body. Somehow she missed being Sailor Moon, sure she was glad that she

didn't had to fight anymore, but now she felt so useless.

Her friends were giving her the feeling, like she was worth nothing and couldn't do anything good.

Sighing she dismissed the depressing thoughts and stepped outside her room walking downstairs, where she could hear her mother Ikuko working in the

kitchen.

"Mama, I'm going to see some friends."

"Okay honey, take care and be back for supper." she smiled and poked her head out of the kitchen door. Usagi smiled and kissed her mothers cheek,

then she left the house.

Fidgeting with her purse she stood in front of Harukas and Michirus apartment. She took deep breaths trying to convince herself to knock.

She knew that Haruka would understand and support her, but she had never talked about her new feelings, or none existing feelings for Mamoru. She

kind of hoped, that it wasn't true until she spoke it out loud.

Gathering together all the courage she had, she knocked onto the door. For a short time it was quite behind the door, then she could hear footsteps and

Harukas voice:

"Michiru how often do I have to tell you to take your key wi…" but she stopped in mid sentence when she saw who stood in front of the door.

"Princess…?!" Usagi smiled at Harukas nickname she always called her princess, though Usagi had told her a thousand times not to.

"Hey, Ruka-chan. Can I come in?"

"Sure…" she caught herself. They hadn't seen each other in quite a time, almost four months had passed since their last meeting. Rei always said that

they were the outers and so they shouldn't get too close to her.

But somehow over the last few years she felt more for the outers than for the inners. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, they were not judging her by

her former self, they respected her for who she was now.

"You look like something is bothering you." Haruka said and lead Usagi into the living room.

Usagi seated herself into a comfortable armchair and Haruka took her place in front of her.

"Yeah, you could say that… But Ruka-chan, you have to promise me, that you won't tell the inners what I tell you now, okay?"

"Of course, you can trust me."

"You know that I do, I just wanted to make sure. Okay… how do I start?" Usagi sighed deeply and looked into Harukas dark blue eyes.

Haruka waited patiently though that was not one of her strengths.

"It is… about Mamoru." that was all she could say, cause Haruka jumped to her feet and shouted:

"He did something right? Oh I will kill him, I never liked him… I will tear his arms off and…"

Usagi laughed and tried to calm Haruka.

"No, he didn't do anything. It is about me."

With a huff Haruka feel back onto the chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is it?"

"I think I don't love him." she whispered.

"Come again?" Haruka asked who hadn't understood what Usagi said, at least she thought so.

"I don't love him, anymore. I am not even sure if I ever did."

Haruka stared at her Princess, that was something she had never seen coming. She had thought that Usagi was madly in love with him, but it seemed that

she had been wrong.

"How do you know? I mean I always thought you two were happy."

"That's what all think. But we're not, at least I'm not. I think he can feel it too but I'm not sure. It is just that over the years I have grown up and when I

look at him now it is like he….. I don't know, like he is not enough. I want someone who can make me feel loved, I want butterflies and everything, but

when I look at Mamoru there is nothing."

"Oh Princess, but if you feel like that why are you still with him pretending to everyone that you are happy?"

"All love him, what would they say when I tell them, that I want to break up with Mamoru?"

"Don't ask them, tell them when you've done it. And if they choose him over you they are not your real friends, remember, it is all about making you

happy. But there is something else, right?"

Usagi nodded und clasped her hands together.

"What about Chibiusa? She is my daughter, but when I break up with Mamoru she will never be born, I could not forgive myself for killing her."

Haruka understood what Usagi wanted to say and she knew how much the little girl meant to Usagi.

"If it is meant to be, she will be born, maybe she will have an other father. Who says only Mamoru can be Chibiusas father?"

"I don't know, I'm just confused. I think I need some time to think about everything. Clear my thoughts, you know?"

"Of course! And if you need someone to talk our doors are always open for you Princess."

"Thanks Ruka-chan." Usagi smiled and hugged the taller girl hard.

"I will go now, thanks again, for everything."

Haruka looked after the Princess hoping she would find her happiness and a man that gave her everything she wanted.

Usagi sat on her balcony looking over the houses in front of her. She was thinking about the things Haruka had said. Her friend was right and Usagi

knew that but still, she couldn't make herself stand up and go to Mamoru. Telling him, she wanted to break up with him.

That was when her phone rang. She got up and hurried to get the call.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Usagi come over here Amy says it will work this time." she heard Reis voice, commanding as ever. Usagi sighed, Amys machine that should find the

chaos which escaped after Galaxia turned back to her good self.

Since then Amy tried to find it, they had tried it for three years now and Usagi didn't thought they would ever find it.

"I'm on my way." she answered.

"Hurry!" she ordered and Usagi hung the telephone up. She took her brooch out of her Purse and clasped it onto her shirt. Maybe she would need it!

She hurried down the steps and ran out of the house into the direction of the Hikawa Shrine. Somehow she hoped that Amy would fail locating the

Chaos, cause Usagi didn't wanted to fight again. She had fought for years and she was tired of it!

That's it for now, hope you like it!!! And don't forget to review!!!!!


	2. Breaking up

Hi guys, I am really happy that I got so many reviews!!!!

3!!!!! Way more than I expected!!!

So, this is the next chapter and I just have a question for you:

Who should I pair Usagi with? I thought about Son Gohan (just to inform you, I don't

like Videl, so I'm writing her out of the story. She and Gohan never worked out. So he

has no daughter and stuff, okay?!)

But just tell me if you know someone else, I should pair her with…

Oh and has anyone ideas about Hotaru and Setsuna?

Just tell me what you think….

Thanks, now on with the story…

* * *

And don't forget to review and tell me your opinion!!!

* * *

**DBZ-World**

* * *

"We have to kill him." Kuririn shouted, cause Son Goku was stopping his attack,

when he looked at his friend.

"But he is not bad." Son Goku said taking a step back.

"You think so?" the person in front of him laughed and Son Goku immediately knew

that this wasn't his friend anymore.

But before he could do anything the person in front of Son Goku was hit by a huge

energy ball, which exploded right away.

Son Goku took a look over his shoulder and saw Vegeta standing there his palm

directed at the person who now laid dying on the earth beneath him.

"Tenshinhan, I am sorry." he said and knelt down beside his friend. Tenshinhan just

smiled and died.

Son Goku jumped back when some sort of mist or smoke shot out of Tenshinhans

body.

"Woah what was that?" he asked looking wide eyed at Vegeta who stepped beside

him.

"I don't know, but maybe Bulma knows." with that he flew away, while Son Goku

gathered the dead body of his friend into his arms.

"Let's go home." he said to Kuririn who looked sad at both of them.

"We had no choice. He was trying to kill us." he said trying to ease the guilt Son Goku

felt.

"I know. But I don't understand why he tried it in the first place, it is like he wasn't

Tenshinhan anymore."

"Maybe he wasn't." Kuririn said though he had no idea what really had happened.

And before they didn't knew what exactly had been with Tenshinhan, they couldn't

bring him back to life with the Dragonballs from Namek. Because Tenshinhan had

died more than once he couldn't be brought back with the Dragonballs of the earth.

* * *

**Sailor Moon Universe**

* * *

Usagi stood beside Makoto and looked at Amy who corrected the settings of the

machine, hoping it would work.

"You sure it will work this time?" Usagi asked into the silence which brought her a

disapproving look of Amy and Rei.

Uncomfortable Usagi looked at her feet and ignored Reis stare until she heard the

door of the room they were in opening.

She looked up and saw Mamoru stepping into the room. Suppressing a groan, she had

hoped he wouldn't come.

And now that she looked at him she knew that she wanted to break up with him, right now!

It would take some time until Amy was ready, so she had enough time to talk to Mamoru.

She walked over to him and said:

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked surprised, then nodded.

"But hurry." Rei said and looked after the two leaving the room.

"What is it?" he asked when Usagi closed the door behind her.

"I want to break up with you." she said and was surprised how confident her voice sounded.

"What?" Mamoru asked shocked.

"You have heard me. I am sorry, but I don't love you anymore." she hid the fact that she wasn't sure if she ever did.

"You can't do that." Mamoru said and stepped towards Usagi.

"I can, it is my life. My decision."

"No it's not. Think about Chibiusa, you want to kill her?" Usagi could feel her face

burning. She hadn't thought that Mamoru would react like this.

"No, I love her, more than any other person, but I know Chibiusa wants me to be

happy and I'm not happy with you. It is over Mamoru."

"I will not accept that." he answered and glared at Usagi, but before he could do

something they heard Amys voice.

"Come in, I will try it now."

"We will talk about this later." Mamoru whispered, when Usagi shoved herself past

him into the room.

"Okay everyone as soon as we know where the Chaos is this little machine will

transport us there." Amy said and hit a big red button.

The noise the machine made were ear piercing and Usagi covered her ears. She waited

for anything to happen, then everything went black.

* * *

**DBZ universe**

* * *

Usagi groaned and opened her eyes, confused she sat up, where was she? There was

nothing but pure nature around her. She could see a high mountain in the distance and

a river nearby.

Her muscles were sore and her head hurt, that was when she realized that she was

alone. Where were her friends, they had been with her before…

She looked around but no one could be seen, maybe the were transported to different

places. Then it dawned to her, Amy had located the Chaos so that meant it was

somewhere near by. A shiver ran down her spine, she didn't wanted to fight anymore.

Slowly she stood up and grabbed her brooch, which was on her chest.

She had to find the others and then fight the Chaos once and for all.

But she had to fly to go somewhere cause it seemed like the next city was miles away.

She concentrated on the silver Crystal and felt the wings appear on her back, like they

had in the fight against Galaxia.

With one last deep breath she pushed herself off of the ground and flew away, hoping

to find a city and her friends soon.

* * *

"Come on Goten, you know that I promised dad to train you while he is gone with Oob, so get up and move."

Son Gohan said sitting on a large rock looking at his younger brother.

"You too Trunks, dad will have fit, when he sees how weak you are." Bra giggled

teasing her brother which she loved.

"Oh shut up Bra." Trunks answered getting up from his sitting position.

His sister just laughed and leaned her head on Gohans shoulder, who was like another

brother to her, just a smarter one.

Son Goten and Trunks began sparring when Bra looked to the sky and enjoyed the

sight of the white clouds above her.

That was until she saw something.

Bra jumped to her feet and pointed to the sky.

"Hey guys, look, there is an angel." Trunks and Goten stopped sparring though they

didn't thought that Bra was telling the truth. But when they saw the girl in the sky

with it's big white wings they knew who Bra called an angel.

* * *

Okay that's it for now, I hope you all liked it and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

I need it, I'm addicted….

So until next time folks


	3. Finding friends

Hi guys, I am back,

I hope you like the next chapter…. Oh and before I start there are some things I want to say.

This will be an **Usagi/Trunks** pairing!!!

I changed the DBZ timeline a little, it now plays three year after the last tournament in the manga, not a few months, like I said at the beginning of my story. So Trunks is 21 and

Goten too.

I think about pairing Setsuna with Son Gohan and Hotaru with Son Goten.

Just tell me what you think about that!!!!

If you would like to see them with someone else, tell me, I am open for every good suggestion.

* * *

Usagi saw a group of people under her and maybe they knew where the next city was. So she decreased her height until her feet touched the ground.

Three guys and a girl stared at her, like she was a ghost. Usagi smiled and made a step forward.

"Hi. Sorry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Trunks was the first to find his voice again. The girl in front of them was really beautiful with her long golden her and the big blue eyes. She was an angel like Bra had said.

"Where is the next city, I need to find my friends, they have to be somewhere around here."

"The next city is not far away, we can take you there, if you want!?" Bra said looking at Usagis big white wings!

"That would be wonderful. Oh just by the way, I am Usagi, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Bra and these are my brothers Trunks, Son Gohan and Son Goten."

Usagi smiled shortly though she was worried, what happened to her friends and where was the Chaos, was it really in this world?

"Can I ask you something?" Bra asked stepping closer to Usagi.

"Sure."

"Are you an angel?" Usagi giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

"But you have wings." Bra said and Usagi nodded. Then her wings just disappeared.

"That's kinda hard to explain. It is a long story and you wouldn't believe me anyway!"

"Try us!" Trunks said looking at her but Usagi just shook her head.

"There is no time for this now. I have to find my friends, I will explain everything to you afterwards, okay?"

"Alright, then lets go." Bra said excited and began to hover above the ground. That was something Usagi hadn't seen coming.

"Oh my…. You can fly?" she asked.

"We all can." Son Goten said and he and Trunks began to fly too.

"Wow that is something I haven't expected."

"Shouldn't we go and see if we can find your friends?" Son Gohan said and Usagi turned to the tallest of the boys. She nodded and concentrated again, her wings appeared on her

back and she pushed herself off of the ground. Her new friends close behind her.

Bras flew close to Usagi eyeing her the whole time.

"What is it?" she asked confused when she noticed the stares.

"Oh nothing, you're just really pretty." Usagi blushed, no one had ever said that to her before, not even Mamoru, he was always complaining about the way she dressed and how

she wore her hair, her body, just everything.

"Thanks. I like your hair." Usagi said and smiled at Bra, who began to giggle uncontrollably. She stopped when her eyes fell on something else.

"Wow, that brooch is beautiful, where can I get one like this?"

Without noticing Usagis face darkened thinking of the silver crystal which was hidden in the brooch, whenever she thought of the Crystal, she thought of her real mother too,

Queen Serenity who had died to bring her back to life.

But someone else noticed it.

"It was a gift from a friend. It is very precious to me."

"Would you borrow it to me some time? I promise to be careful with it."

Usagi tensed and shook her head.

"No, I am sorry, but I cannot borrow it to you! There are times when I need it."

Bra didn't understood why Usagi didn't wanted to borrow this beautiful piece of jewelry to her.

"Wait, there are my friends." Usagi exclaimed when she saw down and her eyes fell on the inners and Mamoru.

She landed on the earth and her friends turned towards them.

"There you are… we thought that we had to search for you." Minako said and Mamoru stepped towards her. He reached for her, but Usagi stepped back.

"Don't touch me."

"But Usa-chan…" he began using her nickname, but Usagi interrupted him.

"You have no right to touch me, I broke up with you, remember? So just leave me alone."

"You did what?" Rei asked shocked.

"You have heard me!!! I broke up with him. And that is my decision. If you don't support me, then you are not my friends. I was not happy so I had the right to do it!"

Usagi said angry remembering what Haruka had told her.

"But it was destiny." Amy said.

"I don't believe in destiny anymore, I think that I have the right to choose my own destiny, it is my life and I can choose to be with whoever I want to be!"

"We should talk about this later, first we have to find the Chaos." Makoto said and though everyone was still shocked by what Usagi said, they knew that Makoto was right.

"But how can we find it?" Minako asked looking at Rei, who had always been the secret leader.

But Rei was occupied with something else.

"Who are these people and why did you brought them with you?" Rei demanded to know. Usagi just sighed and said:

"I met them when I searched for you guys. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, everyone near us is in danger, remember the Chaos is here. How can you be so careless about other peoples lives?"

Usagi looked at her feet, Rei always had the talent to make her feel small and stupid.

"Hey that's not nice, I thought you were friends." Bra said stepping beside Usagi. Surprised she looked at the blue haired girl.

"And just by the way, we are more than capable to take care of ourselves." Trunks said crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the group of people almost like Vegeta did

most of the time.

"Listen punk, you should not overestimate yourself. It would be better for all of you if you just go now!" Mamoru said snidely looking Trunks up and down.

Trunks was close to just hitting this idiot right into his face, at least until Son Gohan laid his hand on Trunks shoulder.

"Don't."

Trunks groaned, he knew Gohan was right, but still, all he wanted was to punch that idiot as hard as he could.

Mamoru grinned and said:

"Listen to your friend, you don't want to mess with me."

Trunks clenched his fists, he already hated that guy.

"Stop fighting." Usagi said and everyone looked at her.

"Amy are you sure that the Chaos is in this world?" she asked hoping Amy would say no, or something like that. But she just nodded.

"Of course. How can you even doubt it?" Rei asked and Usagi just sighed.

"What is this Chaos you are talking about?" Son Gohan asked finally.

"Nothing for you to know!" Makoto said and Son Gohan shook his head, these people were really unfriendly.

"Wait. Maybe they know something about it." Usagi exclaimed and turned to her new friends.

"Did anything weird happened lately?"

"How do you know that?" Bra asked in awe.

"Just tell us what happened." Rei ordered in her always demanding voice.

Bra just groaned and rolled her eyes.

It was Son Goten who answered the question.

"A friend of ours turned evil, I mean, he just attacked us and talked about ruling the cosmos. It was weird and he was much stronger than he was before. We had to kill him and

when we did that a weird dark dust shot out of his body."

Usagi cursed silently.

So it was true, the Chaos was in this world and she had to fight it again. She grabbed her brooch and turned to her friends.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"That's a question only you can ask." Amy groaned and Rei continued.

"We have to wait until the Chaos appears again. Then we will defeat it once and for all."

"But until then, what are we going to do? We don't know this world." Minako said and everyone nodded, until Bra said:

"Hey you could stay at my house. My mom likes to have people there and I bet she and uncle Son Goku have lots of questions."

"Are you sure that it is okay?" Usagi asked.

"Of course. We have enough space left, so don't worry." Trunks answered and smiled at Usagi. Without knowing why she blushed at little.

To hide that she turned back to her friends.

"I think we should go then!"

* * *

Sailor Moon world

* * *

"I cannot feel the energy of the Princess and she is not answering her cellphone." Haruka said worried, looking at Michiru.

Michiru concentrated trying to locate the Princess, but she failed too.

"You are right! I cannot feel her either, but…" she paused a second, then said:

"The inners are gone too."

Haruka wanted to answer when they heard a knock on their door.

Quickly Haruka opened the door and in front of them stood Setsuna and Hotaru.

"The Princess is gone." Hotaru said and Haruka nodded.

"We know, but where is she?"

It was Setsuna who answered the question which was bothering everyone.

"She and the inners have left this world."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know how the world is called, but as the guardian of the time gates I am also able to take us there."

"Good, then we should go without wasting anymore time!" Michiru said and the four of them left the apartment.

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I hope you all liked it!!!!

Oh and don't forget to review!!!!!!


	4. The Fight

Hi guys, I am back….

I am really happy that you liked my last chapter…

So don't forget to review this one!!!!

* * *

Special thanks to LunaStar Princess Krystal for reviewing all of my chapters and your ideas, you will see if I will use them, so stay tuned

To Aleric: First Makoto and Minako will be the same, you will see and for the rest, I just can say, you have to wait and see, but the last you mentioned, will most likely not

happen!!!

* * *

Usagi stood on the Balcony of her room, everything was new for her. She had met Bras and Trunks mother Bulma a few minutes ago. She had said it was okay for the scouts and

her to stay with them.

And Trunks had been right, when he said, that they had enough space, this house was huge and totally different from everything she had ever seen.

Sighing Usagi turned around and stepped back into her room.

She decided to take a quick shower, before some other people we're coming to talk about everything. Which meant talking about the Chaos.

Sighing she undressed herself and stepped into the bathroom.

She just washed her hair when she heard a sharp knock on her door.

"Usagi hurry, the Chaos appeared again."

"I'm coming." she answered Reis voice and jumped out of the shower. She dried herself and her hair quickly, then braiding it into it's usual style.

She made her way back into her bedroom and dressed herself as fast as she could, that was when she noticed something.

Her brooch, she had put it on the nightstand before taking the shower, it was gone now. That couldn't be! Maybe she had just put it somewhere else, so she began to search

through the whole room.

But her brooch could nowhere be found.

"Where…" she began when the door opened.

"What part of the word Hurry you didn't understood?" Rei asked angry glaring at Usagi.

"I understood what you said, but my brooch is gone, I put it on the nightstand and now it's not there."

Rei glared at Usagi rubbing her forehead.

"Are you unable to do something right?!" Usagi didn't knew what so say, so she was silent until Rei spoke up again.

"Okay, you will search for your brooch, we will go and do what we can until you support us. Clear?!" With waving hair, she left the room leaving a stunned Usagi behind.

Where could her brooch be? She immediately began to search again.

"What are you doing? Why are you not going with your friends?" She heard a familiar voice.

Sighing she turned around facing Trunks who stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You remember the brooch, your sis…" that was when it dawned to her.

"Where is Bra?"

"Out with some friends, why?"

"We need to find her, she took my brooch and I really need it." Though Trunks didn't really understood why she needed that brooch so much, he nodded and said:

"Let's go then."

"Thank you!" Usagi hugged Trunks without thinking about it. She was just glad he would help her without further explanation. For that she just had no time.

"Sorry." she mumbled when she realized what she had done, blushing she stepped back looking at her feet.

"No problem." Trunks grinned, she was cute when she blushed.

* * *

The inners, Mamoru, Son Gohan and Son Goten stood in front of a laughing man with black hair and a black mustache with grey streaks in both.

(a/n: hm…who could it be?)

"I can feel the dark energy in him." Rei said looking at the others.

"It's the Chaos, we have to transform right now!"

"Yes. It's time." Makoto answered. Son Gohan looked at Son Goten, both didn't knew what they meant.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Make up!" they all shouted and with awe the two boys stared at the transforming girls. Well that was something they hadn't expected.

When Mr. Satan saw the Sailor Scouts transform, he began to laugh, almost hysterically.

"You again? You were not able to defeat me the last time you tried, what makes you think that your now able to?"

Sailor Mars glared at the Chaos and said:

"We're stronger!"

"You wish. And without your Princess?" The Chaos knew that they were no challenge, she was way stronger then them. The only one who could defeat him was the Princess. At

least if she was ready to fight, not like the last time.

"You will see." Sailor Jupiter said and raised her arms.

"Jupiter! Oak evolution." thunder came crashing down and she threw it right at Mr. Satan, who just laughed and caught it with one hand.

Then he threw it back at her. Sailor Jupiter could duck the thunder and cursed loudly.

"What are they doing? I mean, they are not very strong. I don't think that they are able to kill him." Son Goten said and Son Gohan nodded.

That was when he felt it, Bulma had gone to inform Goku and the others, they were coming their way.

"You can feel it?" Son Gohan said and his brother just nodded.

Shortly after that, Son Goku, Vegeta, Kuririn, Piccolo and Yamcha landed near them.

Goku looked confused at the somehow fighting girls, though this wasn't really fighting.

"So these are the girls Bulma told us about?" Kuririn asked.

Son Gohan just nodded.

"But didn't she said that it were five but I only see four and a weird guy in a tuxedo, who wants to fight in a tuxedo, anyway?!" Kuririn grinned, while Vegeta just shook his head.

"Rei, the girl with the long dark hair said we should go ahead, Usagi and Trunks would follow us after."

"Mars! Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted and shoot a flame arrow at Mr. Satan which he blocked without much effort, also the rose that Tuxedo Kamen threw at him.

"What are they doing? Did this guy really threw a rose at him?" Vegeta asked not believing his eyes. These girls were ridiculous and weak. Though the guy was even more weak, if

that was even possible. They stood no chance against…. That was hard for him to say, Mr. Satan. It was unbelievable for him that someone was weaker than Mr. Satan.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Yamcha asked when he saw them falling to the ground after an attack.

"They said that we shouldn't interfere." Son Gohan just said crossing his arms.

"Then they will die." Vegeta stated the obvious.

Sailor Mars stared at the man in front of her. He was too strong, where was Sailor Moon when they needed her?!

"I told you that you are not strong enough." Mr. Satan laughed.

"I will kill you again."

"I don't think so." they heard a feminine voice.

"Who is this?" Mr. Satan asked looking around, until his eyes fell on a small group nearby.

"Summoned by the new age, I, Sailor Uranus, dance with elegance!"

"Invited by a new age, I am the elegant Sailor Neptune!"

"I guard the gates of time, I am Sailor Pluto."

"Protected by Saturn, Planet of Silence… I am the soldier of destruction and rebirth… I am Sailor Saturn."

"See, more of them." Son Goten said looking at the people who arrived.

Before someone could do anything, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto made a step forward, while Sailor Saturn stood back holding her scythe looking at everything.

"World Shaking!" Uranus said raising her fist.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune continued.

"Dead scream!" Pluto finished and together a big energy attack shot right at Mr. Satan. He tried to block it, but failed, with a scream he died in the explosion of their attacks.

"Seems like they are stronger than the rest." Son Goku stated waiting that the dust vanished.

* * *

That's it for now, I hope you all had fun!!!!!

Oh and don't forget t review!!!

Until next time folks!!!!


	5. Growing closer

Hi everyone, I was really shocked, I got sooo many reviews for my last chapter, I am so glad you all liked it.

I just hope that you will like this one as much as the last one!

* * *

**To Aleric:** Yeah I know I like making the inners act like Usagi is good for nothing, though they had died a lot of times without her.

**To LunarStar Princess Krystal:** I thought about you're your idea and I kinda like it, so I think something like that will happen in the next chapter. Well you will see. So stay

tuned!! Oh and just by the way, I thought it would be funny to put the Chaos into Mr. Satan and it will have quite an effect on the story, later on. ;p

**To Moonbunny777:** Wow, thank you for all your reviews and that you like it so much, I am really happy. Therefore, I hope you keep reviewing!!!

Now without further instructions I start:

* * *

Usagi and Trunks flew in an airship Bulma built, after Usagi had tried to explain to him, why she wasn't able to fly without her brooch.

"I can feel her, she is nearby." Trunks said looking out of the window. Then they saw another airship and a group of people gathered around it.

"There she is." Usagi said worried, she hoped her friends were all right. She had a bad feeling about everything.

Trunks landed and Usagi jumped out of the airship, racing towards the blue haired girl.

"Bra I need my brooch." Bra winced, because she had taken it without asking.

"Why? I mean, I am sorry I took it but it looked so good with my outfit."

"This brooch is more than an accessory. I need it to help my friends fight the chaos."

Bra didn't understood what Usagi was talking about, so she furrowed her brows.

"Bra just give it back, it isn't even yours." Trunks shouted at her.

She glared at her brother, he was just mean, but when she saw Usagis stern face, she sighed deeply, grabbed the brooch and gave it to her. Usagi smiled a little when she felt the

weight of it in her hand.

Now she could fight the Chaos, though she didn't want to.

Ready to transform she closed her eyes, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Princess." confused she turned around and saw Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when Hotaru ran towards her and hugged her Princess hard.

"We came to protect you." Setsuna explained smiling at Usagi. Haruka stepped to Usagi and ruffled through her hair.

"That is our duty, after all."

"Hey it is our duty too." Rei exclaimed glaring at the outers, the outers just ignored her; she wasn't even worth an answer.

"But how did you come here?" Usagi asked confused.

"Setsuna brought us into this world and he teleported us here." Michiru said pointing at Son Goku.

That was when she realized that there were a lot of people she didn't knew. One of them, Michiru had pointed at, looked somehow like Son Goten and Son Gohan. So maybe he

was their father?! But the rest of the group she saw no similarity to people she knew from this world.

Just one thing from me, I don't like to explain everything, like why the Sailors can transform and everything about the Saiyajins.

So just think that they have talked and they know the basics.

But not that Usagi is a Lunarian Princess. We want to keep some secrets, won't we?!

Okay now on with the story!

Usagi lay in her bed, wide-awake, though it was the middle of the night. Two days had passed, since they outers had killed this Mr. Satan, as Son Goku had called him.

The Chaos had been gone since then. However, it was only a matter of time until it would show his face again, and then she had to fight.

She just hoped that after she defeated the Chaos she would never had to fight again.

Sighing she sat up and walked to her window looking out into the night. The moon shone bright and Usagi loved just to look at it thinking of her mother, she loved with all her

heart.

Usagi decided to take a walk maybe she could sleep after that. She put on her clothes and brushed her messed up hair. Then she left the room, silently sneaking down into the

living room, without waking anyone.

From there she stepped into the garden, smiling. She walked over the green grass and sat down on a stone bench.

"Princess what are you doing out here?" Usagi turned around and looked at Setsuna. The guardian of time sat down beside her and looked worried at her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you alright? You look like something is bothering you!"

Usagi smiled, Setsuna had a talent for reading other people. She always knew when Usagi had a problem.

"I don't want to fight the Chaos." she admitted.

"I know that you hate fighting, but you are our only hope, if you don't defeat it, it will always come back. We need you."

"I know and I will fight, don't worry. I am just saying that I don't want to."

Setsuna was silent for a minute then said:

"Haruka told me about your problem with Mamoru."

"It's no longer a problem I broke up with him. I am sorry!"

"Why?" Setsuna asked confused.

"With breaking up with him I killed Chibiusa. I know how close you two were." Tears were burning in her eyes now, she loved Chibiusa so much and felt guilty for her decision.

Setsuna shook her head laying a hand on Usagis shoulder.

"You don't have to feel bad about it, Chibiusa will be born no matter who the father is, you are her mother and nothing will change that."

Usagi smiled gratefully at Setsuna, she always knew what to say, to make her feel better.

"Is it okay, if I'm going to bed now? I am really tired."

"Of course." Usagi said and waved at Setsuna, who made her way back into the house.

Then she was alone again.

She took her brooch out of her pocket and looked at it. It had been years since she used it the last time.

Surprised she jumped to her feet, when she felt someone touching her shoulder. A hand pressed onto her heart she stared at the person in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked grabbing her brooch tight, it always gave her strength and courage.

"We still need to talk Usa-chan." Mamoru said looking down at his ex-girlfriend.

"There is nothing we need to talk about, everything has been said and done and don't call me that." Usagi answered getting angry.

"You don't know what you are saying, it is destiny that we are together."

"Let me tell you something about destiny. My destiny is to be happy and I will never be happy with you. I don't even know why you are so upset. I know you don't love me so

why is it bothering you so much?"

"It is my destiny to become the King of Crystal Tokyo."

These words were like a hit into her face.

"That's all you ever wanted from me?! Being the king? You are disgusting!" She walked past him, but couldn't because Mamoru had grabbed her arm.

"You will make me the king, no matter what you want."

"Let me go." Usagi said glaring at Mamoru.

"Why should I?"

"Because I am breaking you're arm if you're not." They heard another voice and Trunks stepped out into the bright light of the moon.

"Go away punk, this is none of your business."

"I think it is. Cause I can't stand you. You are a jerk and you better keep your filthy hands to yourself or I have to hurt you!" Trunks said grabbing Mamoru's wrist squeezing it a

little, he didn't wanted to break his bones, at least not right now.

Maybe later, when he didn't understood to stay away from Usagi.

Mamoru winced and let go of Usagis arm.

"See, I'm stronger than you, so go away." Glaring at both of them, Mamoru disappeared into the house.

"You're okay?" Trunks asked worried, stepping closer to Usagi.

"Yes, thanks to you!" Usagi smiled at him, he was really nice and she liked being around him. _(A/n: awwww…. How sweet)_

"No problem, he is an ass anyway."

Usagi giggled and nodded.

"I know, but my friends like him."

"All of them?" Trunks asked surprised, he couldn't understand how anyone was able to like him in the first place.

"Not all of them, only the inners, you know, Amy, Ray, Makoto and Minako." Usagi explained with a sigh and sat back down onto the bench.

Trunks sat down next to her and said:

"I wouldn't call them your friends, to me it seems like they don't respect you."

"You are right, they don't, they think I'm useless."

"And you are still calling them your friends?" Trunks was surprised.

"I know them for so long, we have fought alongside each other, they are my companions. We have been through so much together."

"That doesn't means that you are friends. Friends are people who like and respect each other."

Usagi nodded looking at her brooch again. He was right, but she was too afraid to be left alone. That was her biggest fear. That some day she was all alone, that her friend would

turn their backs on her.

Trunks saw that his words had made her sad, so he tried to change the subject.

"So this is the thing that transforms you?" he asked, still not really sure what he should think about this whole transforming with jewelry thing.

Usagi smiled at Trunks bewildered face, he was cute when he was confused, just when she thought that she blushed. Could it be that she liked Trunks as more than a friend?

When it came to men, she was uncertain, she had not much experience with man, only Mamoru and they hadn't been very close.

When she saw Trunks questioning look she realized that she hadn't answered his question.

"Yes it is. It was a gift from Luna."

"Luna?" Trunks asked.

"My cat." Usagi explained which confused Trunks even more.

"Your cat gave you a brooch?! Oh, maybe it is like Puar, the talking cat which is Yamchas closest friend."

Usagi giggled and nodded.

"Something like that. She can talk and gave me the brooch so I could transform into Sailor Moon to fight the Dark Kingdom."

"And you were 14 then, right?"

"Yes, since then I always fought against the forces of darkness. I was so glad that three years ago, I won against the Chaos and everything was so peaceful. It seems like it's just

not my destiny to live in peace without fighting."

"Don't worry. You are not alone. My father and Son Goku are the strongest men on earth, they will help you. Of course I will help you, too."

"That's nice, but you cannot help me. I have to do it alone."

"Why?"

"Because you are only able to kill the body, but the Chaos will always choose a new body and attack again. I have to defeat it forever."

"But we're right behind you. We're supporting you, if that helps you a little."

Usagi smiled brightly at Trunks.

"That is a big help. Thank you so much, I really appreciate your help." Without thinking about it, Trunks brushed a strand of Usagis long hair out of her face.

Blushing she looked up at him, mesmerized by his blue eyes.

They broke out of their thoughts when the heard a phone ringing. _(A/n: You thought they were kissing now…. WRONG!!! You still have to wait ;D)_

Confused Usagi looked around. Trunks just cursed silently and said:

"Who is calling in the middle of the night?" He ran into the house Usagi close behind him.

"Yes?" he answered the phone. Usagi looked at him and his eyes grew wide.

"No, that is not possible." he gasped. While he listened to someone talking on the phone, he looked at Usagi and said:

"Go and wake everyone, the Chaos is back."

* * *

That's it for now, I hope you all liked it,

oh and one more thing, _**don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Saving Son Goku

I really love reviews

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and don't stop… ;D

So without talking forever, let's go on with the story.

* * *

Usagi nodded and raced upstairs, right into the room Hotaru and Setsuna were staying in, she switched the light on and heard moans from both of them.

"Hurry wake up. The Chaos appeared again." When the two heard that, they were wide-awake.

Before they even got out of bed, Usagi was in the next room. Haruka and Michiru were already awake.

"What is it?" Haruka asked looking at Usagis worried face.

"The Chaos appeared again. We have to go."

With that, she left the room and almost ran into the inners in their pajamas.

"What is this noise all about?" Makoto asked yawning.

"I need my beauty sleep." Minako continued.

"The Chaos, it's back, we have to hurry." she said, but Rei just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't feel anything, so how do you know?"

"Somebody called and Trunks said it appeared again. So I went to wake everyone."

"And you trust this punk?" Mamoru asked who had stepped into the hallway.

Usagi glared at him and nodded.

"As a matter of fact I do."

That was when Trunks came upstairs, he had heard what Usagi had said and smiled shortly at her, at least until his father stepped out of his room, glaring at everyone.

"What are you all doing here?" he ordered to know, when Bulma followed him yawning.

"Chi-Chi called. The Chaos is back." Vegeta looked intently at his son, he knew something was wrong, he could tell by the way Trunks looked.

"And?" he asked.

Trunks sighed deeply and said:

"It's Son Goku, he is possessed." Bulma screamed at that, she knew what that meant, they had to kill Son Goku.

"Let's go. Onna you take the useless girls and the rose man with your airship, Trunks and I will fly there."

"I will fly too." Usagi said stern looking at the glaring man. Sure, he was intimidating, but this was not the time to be afraid of him.

"When you can keep up." he finally said, shrugging his shoulders. He had seen the determination in her eyes and he had the feeling that she wouldn't change her mind.

"Be careful." Hotaru said und hugged Usagi.

"We will be right behind you." Haruka reassured her.

Usagi nodded and Trunks said:

"Let's go."

She followed Trunks and Vegeta down the steps into the garden, she concentrated and her wings appeared.

She saw Vegeta flying away, with a speed that was unbelievable, she had never tried to fly fast, it always had been enough to just fly.

Nevertheless, she would try it. She grabbed her brooch harder and shot into the sky.

"Please, holy silver crystal lend me your strength." she mumbled, then she followed Vegeta, and Trunks was flying right beside her.

"I hadn't thought you could fly that fast." he admitted, while Usagi just smiled.

"Me neither. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Son Goku is one of the strongest fighters in this world right?"

"Yes." he answered, not sure what she was about to say.

"And the Chaos boosts the power of the person it is in, so he is even stronger than before. Do you guys even stand a chance against him?"

"Together we could, but when we kill him, there is no chance to get him back, because the Dragon Balls don't bring people back who have died more than once."

"I hope I can help to get the Chaos out of his body, without killing him."

Trunks didn't knew how she wanted to do that, but somehow he had the feeling that she could make it.

They reached their goal and landed near a house.

Chi-Chi stood in front of the door, with tears in her eyes she looked at Son Goku who fought against Son Gohan and Son Goten. But the two boys stood no chance against Son

Gokus punches.

Vegeta and Trunks attacked Son Goku, immediately, without saying something and Chi-Chi began to sob uncontrollably.

Usagi stepped beside her and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Everything will be okay, don't cry." she said, but Chi-Chi just shook her head.

"They have to kill him, I don't want to loose him again."

Usagi sighed deeply and said:

"I promise you, I will save him, without killing him." Chi-Chi looked up at Usagi. There was something in her face and her eyes that made Chi-Chi stop crying.

"And you're not saying this just to make me stop crying?" she asked and Usagi could hear the hope in her voice.

"No of course not, that would be cruel. I give you my word! I will save him!"

That was when Bulmas airship landed and the Sailor Scouts stepped out of it.

Usagi took a few deep breaths and stepped into their way.

"I am going to save him and I wan to do it alone."

"Don't say anything, just trust me." she said because Michiru was about to say something. The inners just nodded, but they were sure, that Usagi stood no chance against him. It

wouldn't take long until they had to interfere.

"Be careful and if you need help, tell us." Usagi nodded and smiled at Haruka, then she stepped to the fighting men and shouted.

"Stop it right now."

Confused they turned to her, while Son Goku or better the Chaos began to smile.

"There you are Princess, I have been waiting for you."

"And here I am, ready to save Son Goku."

"You will not win like the last time."

"I am sure of that, so I have to win otherwise."

With that, she took her brooch and chanted:

"Moon Eternal make up."

The light that was radiating from her body was so bright it almost blinded the Z - Warriors.

Trunks eyes were fixed on her, Son Goku or the Chaos was forgotten. Seeing her transform was weird and beautiful at the same time. He had never seen anything like this before.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you! " she said after transforming

and the Chaos laughed.

„This time you will die."

Trunks made a step forward, but Sailor Moon raised her hand to stop him.

„No, no one will interfere, I will do this alone. I will save Son Goku. I promised Chi-Chi I would."

„But he will kill you, he is too strong." Trunks said not believing his ears.

„Just believe in our Princess, she is stronger than she looks." Hotaru said and she made her way over to Trunks, Son Goten and Son Gohan and shoved them back.

Usagi smiled gratefully at her and thought about a way to save Son Goku.

Would it be enough to use her scepter?

She would have to try it.

„Silver Moon… Crystal Power Kiss." she tried it, but it had no effect on the Chaos.

Without Usagi seeing him move, he stood in front of her, grabbing her throat. Gasping she tried to free herself but he was too strong and she couldn't breath.

„I think we have to save her,… again." Makoto groaned making a step forward, but Haruka stopped her.

„No she said she will do it alone, she is strong she will make it."

Trunks couldn't understand them.

„You're just standing here and see her die?! What kind of friends are you?!"

„Do you think that it is easy for us, seeing her suffer? She is our friend, we love her, but we also respect her and she said she would make it alone, we have trust in her powers.

She is strong, she will make it."

Setsuna said, tears burning in her eyes. She hated seeing her Princess like this.

Sailor Moon felt the world beginning to spin around her. It was so easy, just to give up and flee into the darkness, but no, she wouldn't give up.

* * *

_Muahahaha…. An evil cliffhanger_

So if you want to know what is happening next, **review!!!**


	7. Not really bright!

So, here is the next chapter….

Thanks for your reviews. I love you guys

* * *

**To: LunaStar Princess Krystal:** See here is the next one, I didn't stopped, see you don't have to worry anymore

**To MoonBunny777:** I am sorry, but it was just too tempting to stop here

* * *

She laid her hands on top of Son Gokus and smiled at him through her pain.

„What…?" the Chaos asked, he knew that smile. That smile meant nothing good. He had to finish what he started quick before she had a chance to…

But it was already to late, her body began to shine and the light was so bright, everyone had to cover up their eyes.

They heard a scream and Son Goku was flying backwards.

When the Z-Warriors and the Sailor Scouts opened their eyes, they saw Usagi standing there in her Princess gown. The Z-Warriors were now more than confused. What was

happening and how was a girl without some kind of ki able to send Son Goku flying backwards?

„What is happening?" Son Gohan asked and Hotaru giggled.

„You really thought we are calling her Princess without a reason?"

„That won't help you." The Chaos shouted and shot an energy ball at her. But this energy was blocked by an invisible shield.

Serenity smiled, holding her hands in front of her heart. She concentrated on the Silver Crystal and it appeared in between her hands.

She lifted her arms and shouted.

„Oh holy Silver Crystal, free Son Goku from the Chaos."

The Crystal in her hands began to glow and the energy was gleaming right at Son Goku.

He shot an Ka-me-ha-me-ha! at her trying to block her attack. Serenity winced and put more strength into her attack. Pushing Son Gokus backwards

until it dissapeared. The light now shone right at him.

Groaning he sank to his knees, while Serenity concentrated harder and the Crystal began

to glow even brighter.

„You may have won this battle, but I will win the war!" she heard the Chaos say, then black mist shot out of his body. And Son Goku fell to the ground, unconscious.

Serenity turned back into Usagi und fell to her knees panting heavily.

Trunks was immediately by her side, he laid his arm around her small shoulders and asked:

„Are you alright?" Tired she smiled at him and nodded.

„I'm okay, just exhausted."

„Son Goku." Chi-Chi screamed and ran to him.

„Don't worry he is just unconscious. I promised you, I would save him."

Chi-Chi looked at Usagi with tears in her eyes.

„Thank you so much."

„Enough of the thanks, could anyone explain to me what happened here?" Son Gohan asked, while Trunks helped Usagi back to her feet.

„That would be me." A voice said, a voice, most of them didn't knew.

They turned around and looked at the Elder Supreme Kai. He smiled brightly at Usagi and walked over to her.

„My Princess. It is an honor to meet you again. It has been ages. I didn't even knew that you were reborn." He said and bowed in front of Usagi.

She looked confused at him, she didn't knew the guy, he was purple, she would remember if she had ever met him, that was for sure.

He seemed to realize that she didn't knew him, he chuckled and said:

„I forgot, you probably cannot remember me, it has been quite some time. I am an old friend of your mother. I saw you the last time when you were a little girl, you were six then."

Usagi nodded, her knees trembling, it had been exhausting to use the silver crystal to get the Chaos out of Son Gokus body. She was just glad that Trunks was still holding her, if

not she would have fallen to the ground by now.

"We should talk about everything later. She is tired and we should let her rest." Haruka said and Usagi smiled gratefully at her friend.

"I think it would be the best, if we go to the Capsule Corp and talk about everything." Bulma threw in, the Z-Warriors and also the Sailor Scouts nodded.

Son Goku sat up, groaning he asked:

"What happened?" Chi-Chi squealed excited and hugged the air out of her husband. Confused Son Goku fell to the ground with Chi-Chi sobbing in his arms, while their friends

just laughed.

"Okay, now, everyone who doesn't wants to fly alone into the airship and back home. It's time for some food." The Saiyajins grinned at Bulmas words, food was always good.

Trunks who had his arm around Usagi looked at her, he didn't wanted to let go of her, so he scooped her up into his arms.

Blushing deep red she looked at Trunks and asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to the Capsule Corp." Trunks answered grinning down at her. He liked it when she blushed.

"But I could fly with the airship…" she began but Trunks interrupted her.

"With him?!" he asked mentioning Mamoru who stood not far away glaring at both of them.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and she nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he answered and while everyone was stepping into the airship Trunks rose to the Sky flying into the direction of the Capsule Corp.

Though Usagi had the feeling her face was burning, she liked being near Trunks, so she leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying his touch and the closeness between them.

After a while he said:

"You saved Son Goku."

"I did, you thought I would die, right?"

"I was just worried and I didn't knew that you are so strong."

"I heard what you said and I wanted to thank you for worrying about me. But as Hotaru said, I am stronger than I look."

"What was this Crystal you used to save Son Goku?"

"That is a long story." Usagi answered with a sigh.

"I have time, it will take some until we reach the Capsule Corp."

"Okay, then… where do I start?!"

* * *

In the meantime:

"Where is Usagi?" Michiru asked looking around in the airship.

"She and the punk flew away." Mamoru growled, while the outer smiled, Bra made a step forward glaring at the tall man in front of her.

"Don't speak about my brother like that, you dumbass."

"Hey brat, would you just shut up and go away?!" Mamoru said not even looking at Bra.

Vegeta stepped to his daughter laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare speak with her like that." he growled, glaring at Mamoru like only Vegeta could.

But Mamoru wasn't intimidated, he just smiled at Vegeta and said:

"Go away midget, or I have to hurt you."

"He isn't really bright?!" Son Goten whispered and looked at the girl by his side. Hotaru giggled and looked up to the taller boy.

"No he isn't. What will Vegeta do?"

"He has a bad temper, so Mamoru can be lucky if he has just a few broken bones." Hotaru shook her head, it was stupid to insult these people they were all way stronger than

them.

"Well it's his own fault." Hotaru said remembering all the times he had let Usagi down.

"You don't like him?!" Son Goten realized and Hotaru looked up to the tall dark haired man.

"No I don't he is an idiot and I am glad the Princess broke up with him. He didn't deserved somebody like Usagi, she is way too kind hearted for him." Hotaru explained smiling,

interested what Vegeta would do now.

"Such a stupid guy." Haruka mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't say that!" Minako said, who had heard what Haruka said.

"Oh come on. You know that he is not the brightest star on the firmament, so don't look so shocked."

"He is a nice, honest and trustworthy guy and you shouldn't make fun of him."

"We are not making fun of him, we're just stating facts." Setsuna said looking at Minako, shaking her head.

"Don't fight, they are not even worth it." Michiru interfered taking Harukas hand which was clenched into a fist.

Haruka relaxed immediately and nodded.

"You are right…" she sighed.

That was the moment when Vegeta hit Mamoru right onto his nose.

"I warn you just once, rose man, stay away from my family and keep your mouth shut or I really have to hurt you! Did I made myself clear?"

Mamoru wasn't able to answer, cause he was laying on the floor, bleeding furiously from his broken nose.

* * *

Haha, there you go Mamoru…..

Okay, that's it for now… until next time ;D


	8. Going back

Hi guys, here is the next chapter, I was pretty busy so it took a little longer, I will see when I have time to write the next chapter!!!

Okay enjoy this one and **don't forget to review!!!**

Now on with the story!

* * *

Usagi and Trunks landed in front of the Capsule Corp. The airship wasn't there, which

was no surprise, cause with so many people in it, it wasn't able to fly as fast as it

could with less people on it.

He sat her back down onto her feet when they reached the entrance.

"Thank you." Usagi blushed again. Why was she always blushing? Why had he such

an effect on her?!

"You don't have to thank me." Trunks answered laying his hand on her cheek.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"What?" Usagi asked, her knees feeling weak but she was sure that this time it wasn't

because of the exhaustion.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Usagi smiled, it seemed like he had feelings for

her too.

Her belly grew warm and she knew at this moment, that Trunks was a man she could

see herself falling in love with.

"I do what I can, but I cannot promise you that, at least not until the Chaos is defeated.

I am sorry."

"Then I have to protect you." he whispered sneaking his free arm around her waist

pulling her closer to him.

Usagis heart was racing like crazy and she had the feeling it would just jump out of

her chest any minute now.

Trunks bent his head down a little, so their lips were only inches apart. Usagis eyes closed slowly and she rose up on her tiptoes, to kiss him.

But seconds before their lips met they heard the airship landing.

Frustrated Usagi opened her eyes and looked into Trunks blue eyes, he shook his head

and before he let go of her, he said:

"Well, seems like this has to wait a little longer."

Usagi blushed again, cause his words meant, that he would kiss her sooner or later and

if she was honest with herself, she wanted it to happen very soon.

When the scouts stepped out of the airship, Trunks let go of her and it looked like

nothing had happened between them.

The elder supreme Kai made his way over to her, as soon as he saw her.

"You are in danger. The Chaos will not give up until you are dead." Usagi nodded and

smiled at the short man.

"I know, so I have to fight and defeat it once and for all."

"I have the feeling that it is planning something to destroy you."

Usagi nodded, she knew the Chaos good enough to not underestimate it, it was

dangerous and she had to keep her eyes open at all times.

"Don't worry I have been through worse and I have people around me who will help

and protect me."

"I just don't want to see you die again." he mumbled and looked sad, while Usagi was

confused.

"Haven't you said, that the last time you saw me I was six years old?! I wasn't six

when I died."

"I know, I saw it from the Kai dimension through my crystal ball. But I wasn't

allowed to help you, it was the destiny of your people to die that day."

Usagi looked at her feet remembering her mother who had died to save her and the scouts.

She sighed deeply and said:

"I am really tired can we talk about this later?!" The Kai nodded, he realized that he

made her sad with his words, which was no surprise, cause she and her mother had

been really close.

"Okay, let's go inside." Trunks said, leading Usagi into the Capsule Corp building.

In her room Usagi collapsed into her bed, yawing.

"I could sleep for weeks." she mumbled cuddling into the pillows.

"Then sleep, I will go downstairs and see what the Kai has to tell."

Usagi nodded and saw Trunks leaving the room, she took off her shirt and her skirt,

pulling a T-Shirt Bulma had given to her over her head. Then she fell back into her

bed. She was asleep in no time.

* * *

And while Usagi slept the elder supreme Kai told the Z-Warriors everything about the

Moon Kingdom, it's destruction, Usagi being the Princess and the silver crystal.

Most of it Trunks knew already cause Usagi had told him, but still he came to know

some new facts Usagi hadn't talked about.

The outers sat with them in the living room interrupting from time to time to add

something to his story.

The inners and Mamoru had gone back to their rooms, bored by the story they had

heard and told lots of times.

* * *

It was getting Dark outside when Usagi woke up in her room, why she woke up, she

didn't knew. Confused she sat up and looked around, her eyes fell on a shadow in the

corner.

"Who is there? Come out and show yourself." Usagi ordered reaching for her brooch

which laid on the pile of clothes on the floor.

But when she saw the person who stepped out of the shadows, she knew that she

didn't needed her brooch.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked, he was getting on her nerves.

"Why are you letting the Punk touch you? You know that you are destined to be my

wife and I will not allow someone to touch my property."

Usagi furrowed her brows, that was just plain stupid.

"Don't you notice what you are saying?! I am not your property, never was. Why

don't you just accept that I broke up with you?! And there is nothing you can say, that

makes me change my mind."

"Are these your last words?!" he asked glaring at her. Usagi sighed deeply and

nodded. Mamoru growled and stormed out of the room.

While Usagi just shook her head, what had happened to him?! Or had he always been

like this and she hadn't seen it?!

She didn't knew and she was too tired to think about something like that right now.

Yawning she slipped back under the blankets and closed her eyes. She hated being so

tired, she always was when she used the silver crystal. But hey, it was better than

dying.

* * *

When Trunks stepped into her room, to see if she was ok, he saw her sleeping

peacefully. Smiling he looked at her and thought how pretty she was, he had never

met a girl like her. She was special and all he wanted was being close to her.

Taking one last look at her he decided it was time for him to go and get some sleep,

too.

* * *

Setsuna sat on the stone bench outside of the Capsule Corp and was talking to Son

Gohan, when someone else stepped into the garden.

"I want you to send me back." he said and Setsuna turned around looking at Mamoru.

"What?" she asked, not sure, if she had heard what she thought she had.

"I want you to send me back. This world is ridiculous. And I am not needed her, so I

am going back to our earth, seeing if everything is okay."

Setsuna thought for a moment then she rose to her feet.

"Maybe it is the best." It would be better for Usagi when Mamoru was gone, that was

for sure.

"But you should know, that you cannot come back into this world, because I am here

and I wouldn't know if you want to."

"That doesn't matters, let's go."

Son Gohan looked at everything that happened and wondered what would happen

next.

Setsuna grabbed into her pocket and took out her transformation stick (_**A/n: sorry guys, I don**__**'**__**t know how it is called. So if anyone knows, please tell me**_)

"Pluto Planet Power! Make up." she transformed into Sailor Pluto and grabbed her

staff, concentrating hard on what she wanted to do.

Son Gohan saw how Mamorus form began to shimmer and finally disappeared.

"What have you done?" Son Gohan asked interested.

"Well I am the guardian of the gates of time and space, so I am able to send people

into different dimensions and times." she explained.

* * *

Usagi awoke the next morning when someone bounced onto her bed. Confused she sat

up and looked at Hotaru. Laughing she ruffled through the dark hair of the girl in front

of her.

"What are you so excited about?"

"I wanted to tell you that Mamoru has gone back to our dimension." Usagi felt like

something heavy was lifted off of her shoulders. That were good news.

"Why?" she asked, 'cause it was weird, she hadn't thought that he would give up that

easily.

"He said that he don't like this world and that he would take care of our earth." Usagi

nodded, deep in thoughts. Something about his words and his decision was bothering

her. Something wasn't right, but what could it be?

* * *

Okay, that's it for now, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!!! 


	9. The thief

Hi guys, I am back, sorry that you had to wait so long, but I was soooooo busy with studying and learning I just hadn't time to write. And on top of that I had a serious writers block.

But here is the next chapter and I promise that the next will not take so long.

Okay now to my wonderful reviewers, thanks for your comments I LOVE you all!!!!

**Lady of Elysion:** Hey that's great that you like my story though you don't like the pairing. I feel honored that you still read it…. Thank you very much!!!! ;D

**MoonBunny777:** Wow, you think it was my best chapter, yay….jumping around I would kiss you right now, but…. Through a computer that's difficult ;P And I liked the chapter too, it was time for Mamoru to get something on his thick head.

**Aleric**: Well you will see, if Mamoru teams up with the chaos and if the inners finally realize what an idiot he is. But I am not telling now… na nana nana na…. ;P You have to read and review to get to know it

**LunarStar Princess Krystal**: Cool, I had someone on the edge of his/her seat. Yeah I did it, now I can end the story -g- just a joke, a few more chapters are coming, how many, well you will have to wait and see.

Okay once again to all my readers, I love you and now have fun with the brand new chapter

**BUT**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! OR ELSE…..**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked and Usagi broke out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I was just thinking."

"Good, I am going now, you can dress and we meet for breakfast in the kitchen." With that, she jumped to her feet and raced out of Usagis Room.

Smiling she rose to her feet and stepped into the shower. She enjoyed the hot water running over her body and soon she was deep in thoughts again.

Somehow, she didn't liked Mamorus words, he would take care of the earth. Something was wrong with that…

Irritated she shook her head, Mamoru wasn't worth thinking about. Satisfied with her decision she stepped out of the shower.

She looked into the mirror. Her long hair was falling over he back, it ended shortly over her ankles. She brushed her hair and braided it back into its usual pigtails.

Wrapped into a towel she made her way back into her room, taking some of the clothes Bulma had given to her.

She now wore a short denim skirt and a black top with long sleeves. Stretching her still a little sore muscles, she knelt down beside the pile of clothes where her brooch was.

She began to search through the pile and she groaned.

"Not again." Jumping to her feet she ran out of the room without looking in front of it, she ran into someone.

"Sorry." she said looking up at Trunks, who just smiled at her.

"Don't worry, it isn't bothering me." he answered sneaking his arm around her small waist. Usagi felt a familiar sensation running through her body, she always felt amazing when Trunks touched her.

But then she remembered why she had run in the first place.

"Where is your sister?"

"Why?" Trunks asked confused.

"She did it again, she took my brooch." When she said that Trunks let go of her and rubbed his forehead.

"I am sorry, but I promise it will not happen again." With a murderous look, he walked down the corridor, to Bras room. Usagi was close behind him.

Without knocking, he opened the door and Bra looked angry at her brother.

"Hey, this is my room, you cannot come in, without knocking."

"Don't lecture me, you are the one that takes things without its owner's permission."

"What do you mean?" Bra asked and furrowed her brows in confusion, she had no idea what her brother meant.

"You know exactly what I mean, you took Usagis brooch again."

At that, she looked offended.

"No I didn't." she shouted, but Trunks didn't believed her.

"You did. Now give it back and we will forget about everything." Trunks roared and Usagi tried to hide a smile, it was just too funny seeing them like this. Though it would be more fun, if she wasn't missing her brooch.

"What is happening her?" Setsuna asked and stepped into the room.

"My sister can't keep her hands off of other people's things." Trunks growled while Bra whined.

"I swear that I don't have it. After I knew what it is good for, I couldn't just take it. Please, you believe me, don't you?!" she looked with big eyes at Usagi and she nodded.

"I want to believe you, but if you don't have it, who took it then?"

"I don't know." Bra answered and suddenly Usagi thought of something or better someone who could have taken it.

"You have sent Mamoru back, was he in a rush or nervous." she turned to the older scout beside her.

Setsuna thought about it and then she winced.

"Oh my god, he took it and I have sent him back." Usagi had the feeling that her head would explode any minute now, why was always Happening something like this?!

Trunks words broke her out of her thoughts.

"This asshole, we should go after him immediately."

"He is right. I will send you back and you search for Mamoru when you have your brooch, you can come back with this." She stretched out her hand and it began to glow, when

the light vanished a small golden key laid on it, like the one Chibiusa had when she traveled through the time.

"She cannot go alone, without her brooch she is in danger, I will go with her." Trunks said and Setsuna smiled knowingly, it was obvious that Trunks had strong feelings towards

their Princess.

"Good, I will explain everything to the others, now close your eyes, I will send you back." Usagi nodded, she put the necklace with the Key on and took a last deep breath. Trunks

who wasn't sure what would happen next stepped beside her and looked expectantly at Setsuna.

"Close your eyes." Setsuna ordered again and Trunks followed her instruction.

They heard a few mumbled words and then everything began to spin around them, without further thinking about it Usagi grabbed Trunks hand, she was afraid to appear in her

world without him by her side.

Setsuna opened her eyes and saw that her Princess was gone, now she would have to explain a lot to all others.

"Wow, that was awesome." Bra said und Setsuna smiled.

"Thank you. Let's go down and tell the others."

* * *

Usagi looked around and smiled a little. She was back, back in Tokyo, near her house. Trunks by her side, she could feel his warm hand, that was still holding hers, but it felt so 

right, that Usagi not even thought about letting go.

"So this is your world?" he asked and Usagi nodded.

"Yes, I think it would be the best if we go to Mamorus apartment, maybe we find him there." Trunks nodded and began to hover above the ground.

"No, we should walk, this world isn't like yours, no one would understand why you can fly. I don't want more trouble than we already have."

Trunks nodded and landed back on the street.

"Then let's go." Usagi said, this time trying to let go of Trunks hand, but he just hold it while saying.

"Don't you like it?" he grinned at her and Usagi immediately blushed crimson. She looked at her feet and began walking. Trunks just chuckled and followed her, loving the feeling

of her soft hand in his. All he wanted to do was hold her forever and never letting go.

They hurried down the streets that were so familiar to her, but somehow she felt like she didn't belonged into this world, not anymore.

She sighed when she saw the building in front of her, where Mamorus apartment was located.

"We're almost there, I just hope he is there."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine in the end."

"I hope you are right." Usagi mumbled, when they entered into the building. Nervous she stepped into the elevator pressing the button for the 8th floor. Waiting to arrive.

When the doors of the elevator opened, she let go of Trunks hand and raced to the door of Mamorus home. Silently cursing she saw the door standing wide open. When she made

her way inside, she saw that Mamoru was gone and with him almost all of his belongings. He had escaped and she had no idea where he was, he could be everywhere. There was

no chance in finding him.

Distressed she sank to her knees covering her face with her hands.

"He is gone, we will never find him and without my brooch I am not able to defeat the chaos, everyone will die and I cannot do anything."

Trunks knelt down beside her and put his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Don't worry we will find him, I promise you we will. Right now I don't know how, but we will and we will save everyone, no one will die."

"How can you be so sure?" Usagi asked sobbing against Trunks chest.

"Cause I know we will find him, don't ask me why. But I have the feeling we will. When we are together everything is possible."

At his words, Usagi immediately forgot her tears and looked up to him, with big eyes.

"What would I do without you?" she asked with a soft smile.

"You've said it yourself, you are strong, stronger than you look and you will not let Mamoru make you feel miserable, he is not worth your tears and when we find him, I will make

him regret his actions." At that, Usagi giggled and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Thank you." she said and rose back to her feet. Trunks completely frozen in his position.

But he broke out of his trance, when he heard Usagi laugh, smiling he stood up and asked:

"What are we doing now?"

"It is getting dark outside, I think it would be the best if we just go to my home and stay there for the night. Luna will be there and maybe she has an idea. She is really smart."

"Okay, then let's go." with that Trunks opened the doors of the Balcony.

"Don't look at me like that, t is dark enough for us to fly without being seen." He said, without turning around, he just knew that she was looking at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

Surprised she walked over to him.

"How did you know…?" She asked and squealed when Trunks scooped her into his arms without a warning.

"Just a feeling." He answered jumping off of the balcony.

"Tell me where you live, I will take us there."

While Usagi lead the way, she thought about his words.

They would find Mamoru? How and why was he so sure? She just hoped that Luna had an idea. Somehow, she had missed her friend, though they hadn't had a great relationship

over the last three years.

She smiled when the landed in front of her house.

"I think it would be the best, if you just go to that balcony over us and wait. My mother will have a fit, when she sees that I brought a boy back home."

Chuckling Trunks flew to the Balcony while Usagi stepped into the house.

"Usagi is that you?" she heard her mothers voice out of the kitchen.

"Yes. I am back."

"Good." she just answered, she was used to it, that Usagi was gone for days, so she wasn't really worried anymore.

Quickly Usagi ran up the stairs to her room, on a pillow near her Bed Luna and Artemis sat talking. But they stopped when they saw Usagi.

"Oh my god, you are back? What happened?" Luna asked jumping towards Usagi, she caught the black cat and smiled. At least someone had been worried.

* * *

That's it for now, hope you liked it, until next time 


	10. Queen Serenity

Hi everyone, long time no see, or something like that ;D

Sorry for not updating for so long, but I was pretty busy, now as an early Christmas present for all my wonderful readers and reviewers the next chapter!!!

I hope you like it and **don't forget to review!!!!**

Just one more thing thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, that would be:

**Silverfalcon, Sailor Vengeance10, LunarStar Princess Krystal, Aleric, MoonBunny777, Lady of Elysion, Princess of Darkness 02, bliiss14, sailorrose22, katana777, Sailor-Silver-Rose, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha** (wow long name)

Okay now on with the story and please **review!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Oh and merry Christmas to all of you, may all your wishes come true!!!!_

* * *

"Amy's machine worked and she took us into this other dimension where the Chaos is now."

"Is now? You haven't defeated it yet?"

"No, it's difficult." Usagi answered walking over to the balcony letting Trunks in.

"Who is that?" Artemis asked. "And where are the others?" he continued.

"They are still in that other dimension and we have to get back as soon as possible. Mamoru has stolen my brooch and without it I cannot fight the Chaos."

"He did what?" Luna asked angry.

"But why?" Artemis looked confused.

"Well, I broke up with him shortly before we were transported into this other dimension. He said I had to be with him, because he wanted to be king. I think he took it to use it to become the king of the earth without me."

"I would have never thought that he could do something like that!" Luna mumbled and Usagi nodded sitting down. Trunks looked at the scene, the two cats and Usagi were deep in thoughts.

"I hate to interrupt you all, but the question is, how do we find the brooch?!"

"Have you been in his apartment?" Luna asked and Usagi nodded.

"Yes we have and he wasn't there, he also took his clothes and personal belongings with him. I don't think he will ever come back."

"Hm… then we have to use another way to find him." Artemis said looking at Luna, she just nodded and turned to Usagi.

"The problem is WE don't know another way. But I know someone who is able to help us."

"Who?" Usagi asked with big eyes.

"Your mother, Queen Serenity."

"But how, she is dead." Usagi answered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes she is, but Lunarians have a closer relationship to their family than humans, that means, a part of her is still living inside you. You just have to concentrate on her and you can talk with her."

"Really?!" Usagi was shocked, that couldn't be?! Why hadn't Luna told her that before? She had wanted to talk to her mother for so many times, but she had thought, that she had no chance because she was already dead.

"Yes. But I think you should rest first, you both, you look tired." Luna said and her eyes grew wide.

"You have used the silver crystal lately." Usagi nodded and yawned.

"It had possessed a body of a friend and I had to get it out."

"You have to be careful with it, don't forget…" But Usagi stopped her, by saying:

"I know. Let's go down and get something to eat for us."

Confused Luna looked at Usagi but followed her out of the room. When the door closed behind them, she said:

"Don't talk in front of Trunks about that."

"You mean the Silver crystal?"

"No that I die, when I use its whole amount of energy. He doesn't know about that and I don't want him to worry."

"Okay." Luna said slowly, she had the feeling that Usagi liked that boy and it was obvious that he was smitten with her. Just the way he had looked at her. At that moment, she realized that Mamoru had never looked at her like that. It may have been the best that she had broken up with him.

When Usagi and Luna walked back into Usagis room, Trunks sat in an armchair on the balcony. Smiling Usagi stepped out and put the tablet down in front of him.

Hungry he looked at the food on it. It was enough for at least twenty people. But Usagi knew the habits of the Saiyajins by now and she was sure he could eat all of it.

"Don't look so surprised. I have lived long enough with you Saiyajins and I know your eating habits very well."

"Thank you." he grinned and dug into the food. Quickly Usagi saved some for herself too, she knew if she hadn't done it now, she wouldn't get any.

"So you think you are able to talk to your mother?" Trunks asked between to forks of food.

"I hope so, I just have to try it tomorrow. But somehow I am scared."

"Why?" Trunks asked confused.

"Because she is dead, I mean, she will never come back, even if there is a part of her in me. I will never be able to do random things with her, like watch a movie or just drink a coffee, go shopping, just spend time with her. I don't know if I am strong enough to let her go after I talked with her."

Trunks understood her feelings, it seemed like it was really hard and he hated seeing her suffer. However, there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

"I am always there for you, don't forget that, if you ever need help or support I'll be right there."

Gratefully Usagi smiled at him through her tears.

"I am crying a lot lately, I thought I had overcome that old habit. Well seems like I was wrong." She laughed and Trunks smiled at her. He had finished eating and turned to her.

"It is okay to cry, you know. You always had so much pressure on your shoulders and you tried to be strong. But no one is able to be strong all the time."

"Maybe you are right." she answered yawning.

"I am really tired, I think it is the best if we sleep now and see what tomorrow brings."

Trunks nodded and they both stepped back into her room. Luna and Artemis had left the room a few minutes before, because they wanted to give them some privacy.

At least Luna wanted and she had dragged Artemis with her.

"I will sleep on the floor." Trunks said and Usagi looked at him and then to her bed.

"You don't have to. I mean, the bed is big enough for both of us."

Trunks quirked an eyebrow at her and Usagi blushed deep red, but looked stern at him.

"If you are so eager to sleep on the floor then I am not keeping you from it…" She said and took of her shoes, slipping under the blankets.

Trunks looked at her for a moment, then he nodded and took of his shoes too. He made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed and heard Usagis voice:

"Good night." Yawning she closed her eyes and seconds later she was asleep. Trunks looked at her, it seemed that using this crystal was really weakening her.

After a while he fell asleep too, wondering what the next day would be about.

Usagi woke the next morning when someone was knocking on her door.

"Usagi are you up? Breakfast is ready." Confused she looked around and realized that she was back in her world in her room. A moment she thought that she had dreamt everything, until she heard a groan beside her. Smiling she looked at Trunks ruffled lavender hair and answered.

"Yes I am up, but I won't be down for breakfast, don't wait for me."

She heard steps and knew that her mother was gone, quickly she got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She braided her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth, after that she got back into her room.

Trunks was sitting on the bed, smiling at her.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Usagi asked trying not to blush, she had never woken up beside a boy in her bed.

"Yeah, I was dead."

"You can use the bathroom if you want, it is over there." Usagi said and waited until Trunks was gone, then she opened her room door and saw Luna coming her way.

"Okay, we should try talking to my mother now."

Luna looked at Usagi and she knew the girl well enough to see, that she was afraid of talking with her mother. That was understandable, but there was no other way.

"Good." Luna said finally and slipped into the room. Usagi closed the door behind her cat and locked it.

She didn't want to be interrupted.

"How do I do this, I mean, how can I talk to her?" Usagi asked seating herself on her bed, crossing her legs. Trunks stepped out of the bathroom and immediately knew what they were up to, so he made his way towards a chair and sat down without saying a word. He was interested what would happen next.

"You have to close your eyes and rid your head of all thoughts. Think of nothing but your mother. When you can see her clearly in front of your inner eye, tell me, I will give you instructions from there."

Usagi sighed deeply and closed her eyes, so many thoughts kept running through her head, how could she get rid of them?!

Groaning she just tried to concentrate on her mother, she felt her heart aching, when she thought of the pink haired women.

But despite that fact she concentrated harder and finally saw her mother in all her glory in front of her. She was so beautiful and how she missed her.

Still concentrating on her mother, she said:

"Okay, what now?"

"You have to teleport yourself into your subconscious mind only there you are able to talk to your mother."

Usagi felt a wave of desperation washing through her body.

"But how do I do that?"

Luna looked uncomfortable at her Princess and finally confessed:

"I don't know. You have to find a way. I am sorry."

Usagi groaned and concentrated harder on her mother, how could she talk to her?! Maybe if she just tried to talk to her, it would bring her into her subconscious.

Trunks looked at Usagi and saw the struggle in her pretty face. He just hoped, she would make it, if not… well there was no way of finding Mamoru. At least not a way he knew.

Suddenly he saw Usagis Body trembling and collapsing onto the wooden floor.

Immediately he was on his feet gathering her into his arms.

"What is with her?" he asked the black cat, without tearing his eyes off of Usagis unconscious form.

"I don't know, but I think she succeeded in teleporting herself into her mind." Luna answered looking at Usagi. She hoped she was right.

Usagi opened her eyes and found herself looking at the earth, she knew immediately where she was. She was on the moon, but the Moon Kingdom was still intact.

She stood on a balcony and saw a huge garden with hundreds of colorful flowers in front of her. Smiling she looked down at her self and realized that she wore her Princess gown.

That was when she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Mother?!" she asked, her voice not more than a whisper.

"You have grown a lot, since the last time I saw you." she heard the familiar voice of the Queen of the Moonkingdom.

Usagi turned around and saw her mother coming her way.

"You are really here… I thought Luna was wrong… but…" Tears were streaming down her face. Queen Serenity smiled lovingly and walked over to her daughter.

"Don't cry. I am there. I will always be a part of you."

"But I miss you so. It is not fair that you died to save us, to save me…"

"Shhhh…" Queen Serenity pulled her daughter into a hug and tried to sooth her.

"It was the only thing I could do, you are my daughter and it is my duty to protect you. Despite that, I love you more than my life. I couldn't live on without you. Therefore, I offered my life in exchange for yours. It was my choice, you don't have to be sorry."

Usagi couldn't believe that her mother was really holding her in her arms. It felt so good, so right, as if she belonged there, though it was wrong, because she knew her mother was dead and she shouldn't get used to this.

"I would love to talk more with you, but there is a reason you are here and I am dead, it isn't good, if you get used to me too much. Cause I will never come back."

"You are right." Usagi sniffed and made a few steps back.

"So why are you here?"

"Mamoru took my brooch and I need it to transform into Sailor Moon to defeat the chaos once and for all. I am nothing without it."

"Believe me sweetheart, even without your brooch you are still the Princess of the Moon and nothing will change that. No one can take your identity. The silver crystal is a part of you, so no one is able to take it away."

Usagi was confused by her mother's words.

"You can find your brooch easily, you only have to feel the energy of the silver crystal. It shouldn't be hard to find it, you know the energy of the silver crystal very well, so don't worry. You will find it, believe me."

"But what then? I mean what when I am not able to get the brooch, then everyone I love is going to die, because I am useless."

"Remember my words. You are my daughter, you are the warrior of the Moon and no brooch defines you. Even when you don't have it, you are still who you are, don't forget that, you are the Princess of the Moon. And now it is time to wake up." Queen Serenity kissed her daughter and Usagi felt the world around her beginning to spin then everything went black.

* * *

Okay that's it for now!!!! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!!!!

**Oh and once again: Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you!!!**

**Until next time!!!!!**


	11. Silence Glave! Surprise! And Shenlong

Hey, guys, this is my newest chapter, I hope you all will enjoy it and don't forget to review!!! ( I know, as always)

**Catey:** thanks for your review and yeah Mamoru really sucks!!! (Sorry to all Mamoru lovers, but I can't stand him!)

**Lady of Elysion**: I haven't thought about putting a twist into my story, I just write what comes to my mind! But it's cool, that can do a twist (And I don't mean the dance ;D)

**Aleric:** Yeah I know what you mean, Usagi really needs to get over her "inner" turmoil's, but she will get over them eventually. I promise, you just have to wait a few more chapters, so stay tuned

**LunaStar Princess Krystal:** I am glad you liked my mother daughter scene, because I like it too. Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it too.

Okay now on with the next chappie!!!!!

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Trunks concerned face.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried and smiled at her as she nodded and sat up.

"Yes I am." she sighed and wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"Have you talked to her?" Artemis asked interested.

"I have and she gave me some answers, though I am not really sure what to do with these."

"What did she say?" Luna asked.

"That I can find the brooch by concentrating on its power."

Luna nodded and said:

"That's only logical, the silver crystal is a part of you, so you should be able to locate it no matter where it is."

Usagi wasn't sure if it was that easy, but she would try it. That was the only thing she could do.

"Alright, I will do my best." Usagi finally said and closed her eyes once again.

It was easy to remember how the energy of the silver crystal felt like, then she tried to open her mind, let her thoughts wandering, to find the crystal in this world.

For Usagi it felt like ages and nothing happened, she was about to give up, when she felt a familiar spark. She concentrated harder and then she was sure, that she had found the

crystal, she felt it's warmth and smiled.

"I really found it. Lets go." She got up and walked towards her balcony.

Trunks and the two cats followed her.

"You want to fly? What about the people?" Trunks asked, remembering her words from the day before.

"It doesn't matter right now, all I want is my brooch and then return to your dimension to defeat the Chaos once and for all."

Trunks understood her feelings, so he nodded and made a step towards her.

"We want to go with you." Luna said interrupting the two.

"No, it is too dangerous, it is better if you stay behind." Usagi said.

"I know we are not helpful, but I cannot sit here and wait for you to come back or not. I have done that too often, so I will not accept a no as an answer."

Usagi was surprised by Luna's words but she just smiled and nodded. It seemed like she had been wrong and Luna really worried about her wellbeing.

"Okay." she finally said and Luna smiled.

Trunks scooped Usagi into his arms, Luna and Artemis jumped into her lap and Trunks flew into the sky.

While Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated onto the Crystal again. She could feel it's energy without a problem now and said Trunks where he had to fly.

That was until he said:

"There is something else."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked surprised, opening her eyes and looking at Trunks concerned face.

"I don't know, but I can a feel a ki nearby. Someone is there and it feels like I know the person."

"Could it just be Mamoru?" Usagi asked hopefully, but Trunks shook his head.

"No, he has no ki. At least not strong enough to feel."

Usagi thought a moment then she gasped.

"What if it is the chaos?"

"Then we better hurry." was Trunks answer and he flew even faster.

Usagi looked at the horizon and felt the energy of the crystal coming closer. Whatever it was Trunks felt, they would see it soon.

That was when Usagi saw two people not far away, one was lying on the ground and the other one stood in front of this person.

"Oh my god, isn't that Mamoru?" Luna asked when they were close enough to identify the persons.

Usagi had a bad feeling about everything, because this was Mamoru and she didn't know the person in front of him. It was a girl with black hair, not very tall.

She looked at Trunks and asked:

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, her name is Videl, she was Son Gohan's girlfriend. But they broke up some time ago."

They landed near the two and Videl looked at them, then she began to laugh.

"There you are Princess, I knew you would come, but you are too late." Usagi stepped towards her, though she was afraid, she would not show it.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was obvious. Your little lover here did me a huge favor, because now I have this." She stretched out her hand and Usagi gasped. That was a dream, a bad dream and

she would wake up any minute now. She felt tears burning in her eyes.

The Chaos now had her brooch.

Trunks saw it too and lunged forward to get it back, but Videl blocked his attacks with ease and with one punch, she sent him flying into a near building.

"Trunks." Usagi shouted and looked worried to the hole he had made while slamming into the house.

"Don't worry, he is still alive, if I were you, I would worry about myself. This is the best chance I ever had to kill you."

Usagi felt all of her blood draining from her face, the Chaos was right.

Luna and Artemis stepped in front of Usagi to protect her, they knew they couldn't do much, but they would try everything to defend their princess, it was their duty after all.

Videl laughed while looking at the two cats.

"Do you really think you could stop me? That's hilarious. But I can reassure you, I will not kill your Princess today." With a short pause she stepped towards Usagi.

"After what you did to me the last time, you deserve it to suffer, I will let you watch your friends die and you cannot do anything about it, do you know why?" Usagi didn't say a

word, she just shook her head.

"Because I will destroy this!" When she said that a kiball appeared on her hand and she pressed that onto the brooch in her other.

Usagi could see how her brooch was slowly turning to dust, Tears were burning in her eyes. No, that couldn't be!

With an evil laugh of the Chaos the brooch turned fully to dust and disappeared. Usagi sank to her knees, staring wide eyed at the Chaos.

Her last chance of stopping it had gone now.

"I have to go now!!! Another dimension waits for my return. There is a lot to do. I will see you soon Princess." Videl bowed and while grinning at Usagi, she disappeared.

Usagi knew this was the end and she began to sob uncontrollably.

A groan nearby got her out of her thoughts. She turned around and looked at Mamoru. How she hated him right now. It was all his fault, that all of her friends would die.

"What happened?" he asked confused looking around, then his eyes fell on Usagi and he furrowed his brows.

"What do you want here?" he spat, but before Usagi could answer something, Luna jumped right at him scratching his face with her claws.

"It is only your fault, that the Chaos destroyed the brooch, how can you be so selfish?! I have expected more from you." Luna growled and Mamoru held his slightly bleeding

cheek.

Usagi was about to say what she thought about Mamoru, until she realized something.

Trunks, was he alright?! She totally ignored Mamoru and ran towards the building. Right into the hole he had made.

She prayed that he was okay, she wasn't sure what to do if he wasn't.

She found him lying, not moving, on the ground.

"No, Trunks!!!" She screamed, more tears streaming down her face. She knelt down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks. Please, open your eyes, tell me, that you are okay."

But he wasn't responding. He just laid there, his eyes still closed, his body bruised.

"No!" Usagi sobbed and laid her head onto his chest. That couldn't be. He couldn't be dead, she wouldn't allow that!

Luna and Artemis had tears in their eyes too, they saw how sad Usagi was. But then something happened.

Trunks groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh my god, you are alright!" Usagi sobbed and hugged him as hard as she could. Trunks winced and said:

"Well I wouldn't say alright… but I am alive.." He smiled at Usagi and laid his arms around her small shoulders.

"What happened?" He slowly asked, though he feared the answer.

"She…. She destroyed my brooch." Usagi mumbled against his chest.

* * *

DBZ World

* * *

"What is happening? Why is it getting dark? It is only noon?" Hotaru asked confused looking out of the Window.

That got Son Gotens attention, he jumped from the couch and froze, when he looked out of the window.

"Someone is calling Shenlong."

"But who?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out." He said, opening the window.

"I want to go with you." Hotaru said and Son Goten smiled at her. He nodded and offered her his hand.

She took it and Son Goten pulled her close. Then he flew out of the window.

They flew towards the now appearing dragon, until they heard a voice behind them.

"Goten." He stopped in midair and turned around. His father, his brother and Vegeta were coming towards them.

"Someone is calling Shenlong…" Goten said, but only earned an angry answer from Vegeta.

"Thanks for telling us, brat, 'cause we wouldn't have seen it without you."

Hotaru had to suppress a giggle at that, Goten just huffed and flew into the direction of Shenlong.

When they were close enough they saw who was summoning it.

"Videl?!" Son Gohan asked confused.

"It's the Chaos." Hotaru informed everyone, she could feel the dark energy inside the girl.

"Put me down." she ordered and a confused Goten did as he had been told.

"I will not allow you to speak a wish, I will kill you, before you have the chance."

Videl laughed at Hotaru.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me, kid?"

"To be honest, I really think so." With that Hotaru pulled out her transformation stick (sorry) and shouted:

"Saturn Planet Power! Make up!"

"We have to help her." Goten said and the others nodded, but Sailor Saturn, fully transformed now, stepped into their way.

"No. You have to go! You need to protect the Princess, promise me that."

"What are you…." Goku asked confused.

"Go!!!! NOW!!! She ordered and pointed her scythe at the Chaos.

"Oh how brave of you, offering your life, but for what, I will find another body and come back. So your death would be in vane."

"It wouldn't be in vane, I have trust… I believe that the Princess will defeat you when she comes back."

Sailor Saturn then closed her eyes and shouted:

"Silence Glave! Surprise!" A purple light surrounded her and when the earth began to break by her power, the Sayajins did what they had been told, they flew away, at least a little, so they would not get hit by her attack.

"This is unbelievable. Can you feel that power?" Son Goku asked in awe.

The Chaos stepped back, how she hated these Sailor Warriors and their willingness to sacrifice themselves.

* * *

Sailor Moon World

* * *

Usagi helped Trunks out of the building, he was pretty beaten, but he was alive, that was all that counted for Usagi. Mamoru had disappeared, because he was afraid what would

happen to him when he stayed, well at least that was what Usagi thought.

That was, when she felt something. That couldn't be?! She had hoped she would never feel it again. It was Hotaru, who was about to use her greatest attack, the attack that

would kill her.

"No!" Usagi said and earned confused glances by Trunks and the cats.

"We have to go back immediately, Hotaru is in danger."

"Is she…" Artemis asked and Usagi nodded, she grabbed the Key Pluto had given her, from under her shirt and raised it over her head.

"Moon Crystal Key, send us back to where the Chaos is."

The little golden Key, began to glow in a bright light and they vanished from Tokyo.

* * *

DBZ World

* * *

Sailor Saturn raised her scythe to finish the attack, but she was stopped by someone hugging her.

Confused she looked down and gasped:

"Princess, but…."

"I will not let you die, do you hear me Hotaru?! You will not sacrifice yourself, I will not allow that." she shouted from the top of her lungs.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now!!!!

Hope you like it, until then, bye bye!!!!


	12. Enemies and Allies

Hey, guys, here is my newest chapter, wow were getting closer to the end with each passing chapter. This would be the first fanfic I ever finished. But pssst…. Don't want to jinx me

**LunarStar Princess Krystal:** Who said anything about the crystal being destroyed?! Only the brooch was!! Well you will see what I am talking about when the story continues!!!

**MoonBunny777:** Okay here is the next chapter, hope you didn't wait too long!

**Android24:** Hey I am glad you like my story and you gave it a chance. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Okay and now on with the next chapter

* * *

They were all distracted so the Chaos saw its chance.

"Shenlong I want all of Sailor Moons enemies to come back to life and into this this dimension."

Everyone turned around.

"Oh my god." Usagi muttered, only she, Hotaru and the cats knew what that meant. And how many enemies would appear now!

"Wish granted." Shenlong growled and disappeared, then the dragon balls shoot into different directions.

Nevertheless, no one was looking at them. Usagi stared at the army in front of her.

Everyone she had fought against. Even all the Youmas she had defeated over the years.

The Chaos laughed and finally said:

"Well, be prepared for the fight." Then she and all others disappeared.

"You fought all these people?" Trunks asked wide-eyed staring at Usagi. She nodded and sighed.

"And now we have to do it all over again. But I cannot transform, so the others have to defeat them."

"You didn't get your brooch back?" Hotaru asked lowering her scythe.

"No, before we had the chance, the chaos took it and destroyed it."

Hotaru gasped, she knew what that meant and how hard it would be to defeat all these enemies, without Sailor Moon's help.

"Well I think it would be the best, if we meet with the others and think about a plan to fight the Chaos and its army." Luna said and all of them knew that she was right.

Son Goku, Vegeta and Son Gohan flew away towards Bulma's house, while Hotaru transformed back and turned to her Princess:

"Can I talk to you?"

Usagi nodded and smiled:

"Of course. Bulma's house isn't far away, so we will walk."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked. But Usagi just nodded again.

"Sure, don't worry and I would say you two fly, so we can talk in private." Goten and Trunks then shrugged their shoulders and began to fly towards the Capsule Corp.

When they were out of hearing distance Usagi turned to Hotaru and asked:

"What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

The walked side-by-side, silent until Hotaru sighed and finally answered Usagi's question.

"Well, after all these enemies appeared and now that I know that you cannot transform into Sailor Moon, wouldn't it be the best if I just use my Silence Glave attack? I mean it would defeat at least all the Youmas and a lot of other weaker enemies…." she wanted to continue but was interrupted by Usagi.

"No! No one is going to sacrifice himself. We will defeat them, at the moment, I don't know how, but we will and no one will die. Hotaru you have to promise me, that you will not use your Silence Glace attack, please?!"

Hotaru sighed deeply, but she saw the determination in her Princesses eyes and she knew that look. She believed in Usagi and when she said, they would be able to defeat the enemies without her using her final attack, then she would find a way.

"I promise." Hotaru finally said and Usagi nodded relived.

* * *

"Guys, please focus, I know it is a shock that all of our former enemies appeared again, but we have to think about a conclusion!" Setsuna said, while all the Sailor Scouts had been talking loudly with each other.

This was an only scouts meeting, as Rei had declared it, so the Z-Warriors were all in another room.

"Well, what do we know? Who appeared?" Haruka asked.

"I saw Queen Beryl and the four generals of the Negaverse." Usagi said.

"There were also the Deathbusters and the Dead Moon Circus." Hotaru added.

They grew all silent for a minute thinking about what that meant for them.

"So what exactly was the Chaos's wish?" Ami asked suddenly.

"Well that all of the enemies I defeated come back to life and into this dimension."

"Oh that is good." Ami said and clapped her hands.

"What about that is good?" Haruka asked growing angry.

"It only said, the one's Sailor Moon killed. That means, Ail and Ann, will not be there, also the weird sisters, because Usagi turned them into humans. In addition, there will be no Mistress 9, because Hotaru is sitting with us. Oh and no Nehelenia and Galaxia." Ami answered.

Usagi sighed, Ami was right. But then she realized something. The Master Pharaoh 90 would come back too, it had been so hard to defeat him. It had almost killed her fighting him. A shudder ran down her spine, when she thought of that battle.

"But there are still lots of enemies, and we are only nine." Rei said looking around.

"No we are not! We are way more, the Z-Warriors will help us fight them." Rei just rolled her eyes at Usagis words.

"This is a scout thing we should do this alone, this isn't their business."

"Well to be exact it is, it's their planet and they have the right to fight for their lives." Michiru threw in and the outers nodded, though the inners weren't so sure about that.

Usagi wasn't really listening, even when the Z-Warriors fought along with them, there were still too many enemies, they needed all the help they could get.

"Seiya…" Usagi mumbled and all looked at her.

"What did you say?" Makoto asked confused.

"I said Seiya, I mean, the Star Fighters would help us, wouldn't they?! And their Princess."

"I am sure they would, but how do we contact them?" Luna thought out loud.

"That is not a problem. I am the guard of the time and space gates, so I could send someone to their planet in our dimension. Just like I sent Usagi back to our Tokyo." Setsuna said and Usagi rose to her feet.

"Well then I should go as soon as possible, we don't know when the Chaos will attack."

"You are right! But before that we have to talk with the Z-Warriors, if they really want to help us!" Setsuna answered and the two left the room.

* * *

Two hours later Usagi and Trunks, who wanted to go with her, for what she was very grateful, stood in front of Setsuna.

"You have to hurry, the Chaos and its army could attack any minute."

Usagi nodded and sighed deeply.

"Then we should not waist any more time." though she was afraid what the upcoming war would bring, she couldn't wait to see Taiki, Yaten and especially Seiya again. She had missed them so much!

"Good, then close your eyes." Setsuna ordered and both did it. Trunks took Usagis Hand and she smiled a little.

She was glad he was okay again, Son Goku had given him some sort of bean, that healed his bruises, she wasn't sure what to think about that, cause she had never thought anything like this was possible, but when it helped him, she wouldn't doubt it.

She broke out of her thoughts when Setsuna mumbled some words and Usagi felt the floor under her feet disappearing.

When her feet touched some ground again, she opened her eyes and smiled. Trunks and she stood in front of a small but pretty looking palace.

It was light purple and different from anything Usagi knew from the moon kingdom.

But she knew they hadn't time to look around the castle. They had to get back as soon as possible.

"We should go inside and ask someone where we can find Princess Kakyuu or the three lights."

Trunks nodded and hand in hand they walked into the building, but no guards could be seen. Usagi thought that was weird, but this was after all a different planet and she didn't know how they handled the safety of their Princess.

"Maybe it would be the best if we split up and try to find them. We meet in half and hour in front of the palace, okay?!" Trunks suggested and Usagi knew he was right, this way they could search through more of the castle in the same time.

"That is a good idea."

Trunks brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and gave her a short peck on the lips.

"But be careful."

Usagi blushed deep red and giggled then.

"Nothing will happen, so don't worry!" Then she turned around and walked down the corridor. Trunks looked after her and smiled, she really was cute when she blushed.

Then he began to walk too.

Usagi hurried down the halls searching for someone who could tell her where she was could find Seiya, or the others.

That was until she heard two familiar voices.

"Oh come on, I bet the Princess will not miss us." one voice said cheerfully.

"No. We cannot just sneak out." the other voice replied, sounding amused but serious.

Usagi smiled, when she rounded the corner, she knew who these voices belonged to.

"Well, you should know, that it isn't really nice to just sneak out and leave your Princess behind."

The two figures stared at Usagi, while she just grinned.

Seiya was the first to regain his control.

"Oh my god, odango, what are you doing here?" he asked in awe and hugged her hard.

Usagi laughed und hugged him back.

"Well, to make a long story short, I need your help!"

* * *

Trunks waited in front of the palace, he hadn't found anyone, and he thought that was weird, how could they be so careless about their Princess's safety?!

He looked up when he heard voices, then Usagi, three guys and a red haired woman stepped out of the building. The black haired guy looked intently at him.

Trunks didn't know why, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay guys this is Trunks, Trunks these are Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Princess Kakyuu." Usagi introduced them.

Trunks just waved his hand to greet them and said:

"We should get back."

Usagi nodded and took the Key from underneath her shirt.

Then she raised it over her head, shouting:

"Moon Crystal Key, take us back." And with these words they vanished.

* * *

They appeared in the living room of the Capsule Corp. and Usagi smiled when she saw Hotaru grinning at her. That meant the Chaos hadn't attacked yet.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Seiya's angry voice.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi turned around and when her eyes fell onto the person sitting on the couch, she gasped.

It was----------------------------- Galaxia.

* * *

Uhuhu…. Badass ending!

What is Galaxia doing in this and on top of that in the Brief's living room? Well stay tuned, you will get to know it in the next chapter.

Oh…. And **don't forget to review!!!!**


	13. The Kiss

-1Hi guys, thanks for your wonderful reviews…. The story is coming to an end soon, but I am thinking about doing a sequel… well I will just wait and see how you like my end.

Only two chapters after this one and than it is over

Be prepared for the end….. Muhahahahaha Sorry, couldn't control myself.

Okay as you should know, „I own nothing"

And way more important…. **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!** Please

* * *

"I felt a great evil and decided to fight it." she answered raising from the couch.

"You are the great evil." Yaten growled and the three lights took out their stars to transform, but Usagi stopped them.

"She is not evil." She stepped in front of Galaxia and smiled shortly at her.

"What?! She killed all of your friends, she killed you too and you are still saying she isn't evil!" Seiya shouted.

"It wasn't her, she was possessed by the Chaos, she couldn't control her actions. So the woman you see now is the real Sailor Galaxia." Hotaru explained walking towards the group.

The three lights seemed confused for a moment until Kakyuu said:

"I think she is right. There is no need to fight her."

"But Princess…" Taiki began.

"No buts, I trust Sailor Moons judgment, when she says Galaxia isn't evil, then I believe that."

Usagi smiled at the red haired Princess, then turned to Galaxia.

"How did you come here? I thought only Pluto has the power to pass the gates of space."

"No I can do it too, as you know I am a powerful Sailor Scout."

"So you will help us fight?" she asked hopefully. The more allies they had, the better.

Sailor Galaxia nodded and Sailor Moon smiled at her.

"Well to be exact, she isn't the only one, who wants to help us fight." Haruka said, who stepped into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked confused.

"There are some people in front of the building who want to talk to you. But the inners won't let them in."

Usagi hurried out of the living room, down the hall and out of the front door. She saw the inners standing in front of two men. They had transformed and it seemed like they had already fought. Cause Ami sat on the ground breathing heavily and Minako held her arm, her face twisted in pain. Rei glared at the two men, who just seemed to be annoyed.

That was until the eyes of the taller one fell on Usagi.

He bowed and said:

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Princess." Usagi walked towards the two man, with the three lights, Hotaru, Haruka, Trunks and some Z-Warriors behind her.

"Usagi what are you doing?" Rei asked angry when she saw Usagi walking closer to the silver haired man.

"He saved my life and died doing that, the least I can do is listen to him!" she said to Rei and stopped in front of Prince Diamond.

"A very wise decision my Princess, as always and if I am allowed to say that, you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!"

Usagi rolled her eyes, it seemed like he was still obsessed with her. She didn't like that thought and now she felt awkward.

But she wouldn't show it, so she just said:

"Please, you are not here to compliment me, right?! What do you want? And how is it possible that you are alive? I mean the Chaos just wished that the enemies, I defeated come back and I didn't kill you."

This time it was Sapphire who answered:

"It is pretty simple. The Chaos wanted more allies, she said she don'T want to risk anything and the wiseman resurrected us, though I don't know why he did that, he just had to know that we wouldn't fight you. Well maybe he thought we would be so afraid of loosing our life's again, that we would fight you. To come back to the maybe topic, the Chaos told us her plans, but we don't want to fight you, so we want to help you defeat the Chaos. We sneaked out when no one was looking."

Usagi looked surprised at Sapphire, she smiled a little, cause she was glad he was alive again, he had been the nicest of the Dark Moon Family. But what he said about the Wiseman worried her, he was able to resurrect people? Could it be that he would resurrect more enemies? That worried her, but she broke out of her thoughts, when she heard a voice.

"Don't think about this. Even you should know that they are our enemies." Rei said angry and grabbed Usagis wrist.

"Should I?!" Usagi snapped at Rei, she was tired of being treated like an idiot. Rei always made her feel stupid, but not anymore…. She was sick and tired of it…

(a/n: wohooo finally!!)

"Diamond saved my life and Sapphire fought the Wiseman, loosing his life. So why should we sent them away? We need their help. To be exact, we need all the help we can get. So don't talk to me like I am three years old. I know what I do and I make my own decision. You always say I am useless, but I have saved your life's so many times, that I lost count. We will not send them away, so stay angry or calm down, I don't care!" Angry she turned around and stalked past the shocked inners back into the Capsule building.

"About time." Haruka said and earned confused glances from the inners.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, you are treating her like she is stupid and useless, but she isn't, without her we would be all dead by now." Haruka grew angry while she spoke.

"Really?" Makoto asked not sure what to believe.

"Of course, you must be blind or dumb if you don't see it." Hotaru said and then she and Haruka stepped back into the capsule corp.

Trunks saw his chance and walked towards Diamond.

He didn't like how he looked at Usagi, so it was better to tell him to back off, before he did something stupid.

"What do you want?" Diamond asked annoyed, not even looking at Trunks.

"I just wanted to warn you, stay away from Usagi." Trunks said, his voice deadly.

Now Diamond looked at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"And if not? What will you do then, I doubt that you are able to do something to me."

"You should be careful, I am way stronger than I look, but if you want to find out how strong I really am, then ignore my warning, it would be my pleasure to rip you into pieces."

With that Trunks turned around and walked back into the Capsule Corp.

* * *

Usagi stood on the Balcony of her room, she looked over the city in front of her and sighed.

What could she do? She had lost her brooch and the crystal, how could she help fighting the Chaos?

She broke out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes!" she said and saw the door opening.

It was Makoto who stepped into Usagis room, confused Usagi looked at her and Makoto smiled, obviously unsure.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked stepping to the balcony.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, about what you said before. Do you really feel that way? I mean… do you really believe that we think you are useless?"

Usagi stared at her feet and nodded.

"It is quite obvious, isn't it?"

"I never thought so!" Makoto said out of the blue.

Usagi looked surprised at Makoto, that was something she hadn't seen coming.

"I mean, I thought it was just fun. You know just teasing you…"

"For me, it didn't feel like teasing. You gave me the feeling that I cannot do anything right, that you don't even like me anymore."

Makoto made a step towards Usagi and hugged her.

"You are one of my best friends. Without you I would still be all alone, cause people were afraid of me. Don't ever think that I may not respect or like you. I know of your power and you are by far the strongest of us. Though you are a little clumsy." At that Usagi began to giggle. Makoto was right, she was clumsy. Relieved she made a step back smiling at Sailor Jupiter.

"Thank you Makoto. I feel better now!"

"Good, I have to go now and talk with the others." Usagi smiled and saw Makoto leaving.

With a sigh she sat onto the banister enjoying the view over the city, though she felt better, she still was worried about what the war would bring.

"Hey." She heard a voice behind her and winced, but then she turned around, smiling at Trunks.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Trunks stepped behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I wanted to see if you are okay." he answered and Usagi leaned back against his chest. It was not any longer awkward to be close to him, somehow Usagi enjoyed it without feeling embarrassed. It was like it was the right thing to do, being near him felt just perfect.

"I am okay… well as okay as it gets, with my brooch gone."

"What are you gonna do now?" Trunks asked pulling her closer, resting his chin on her soft hair.

"I don't know… I mean, I am not a good fighter, all I ever had was the crystal and now that it is gone, I cannot fight anymore. I am no help."

"And there is no way that you can transform into Sailor Moon? I mean, the brooch cannot be the source of all of your power…"

"No I cannot, it was the source of my power and without it…. I don't even know what I am without it…" Usagi whispered, tears burning in her eyes.

Trunks furrowed her brows and turned Usagi in his arms, so she was looking at him.

"Don't say that. You are still a wonderful girl, with or without that brooch. Don't forget that I will always be there for you, no matter if you are Sailor Moon or not. Cause it is Usagi I fell for."

Usagi blushed deep red and stared in Trunks eyes. This was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever told her and she felt a warm feeling rising in her chest.

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me…" Usagi answered, Trunks just smiled and leaned in. This time they weren't interrupted, their lips met and she grabbed two hands full of Trunks shirt, to steady herself, cause her knees felt so week that she was sure she would fall. Trunks smiled into their kiss and laid his arms around her, pulling her closer, if that was even possible.

This kiss was nothing like the kisses Mamoru had given her, this kiss was tender and passionate at the same time and she wanted it to last forever. But too soon they had to come up for air and the kiss ended. Trunks leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I told you, we would finish what we started some time ago."

Usagi could help but blush, she giggled and nodded.

"I am glad you kept your promise." she said finally and that made Trunks smile.

That was when Usagis stomach growled.

Trunks laughed and let go of Usagis waist, their moment was over.

"Lets go get something to eat." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

* * *

Usagi awoke the next morning and climbed out of her bed, she quickly showered and dressed herself into a knee length black skirt and a light blue Top.

She braided her hair into it's usual style and left her room. In the hallway she met Rei, who was still furious at her. Since Usagi snapped at her Rei didn't talk to her, she was still offended.

But Usagi didn't care, she was tired of Reis behavior and just ignored her, while walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't know how you can be so stupid." Rei said, when Usagi was almost down the stairs.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"Even you should know that Diamond and Sapphire cannot be trusted, they will attack us from behind when we are not looking."

"They won't." Usagi just said and turned back around.

"But don't come running to me, when they do…" Rei said and Usagi just shook her head.

She walked into the big kitchen and saw Bulma's mother making breakfast for everyone. Though there were a lot of people staying at the Capsule Corp. and some of them Sayajins, which meant that they ate more than everyone else.

"Good Morning dear, how was your night?" She asked.

"Good Morning to you too. My night was pretty good, thank you." Though she had thought about her and Trunks kiss, most of the time. She wanted to see and kiss him again.

It was like he could hear her thoughts, he walked into the kitchen and without hesitation he gave her a quick kiss and sat down beside her. While Mrs. Briefs served them their breakfast smiling form ear to ear.

She liked Usagi and she liked the thought of her beloved Grandson together with her.

After Breakfast she and Trunks decided to go for a walk on the Capsule ground, that was till close enough, if the Chaos attacked.

Hand in Hand they walked out of the building and when they turned to their right, they saw something that made Usagi laugh.

"Setsuna…?!" she giggled and the Sailor Guardian of the time sprang away from the man she had been kissing, who was no other person than----------------- Son Gohan.

* * *

Wohooo go Setsuna…. gg Okay that's the end for now stay tuned if you want to know what I've got in my sleeve for our favorite characters….

And don't forget to review!!!!

Until next time… See ya!!


	14. Locked

Hi guys, this is the last chapter before the last chapter

So we are coming to an end soon………. -cry-

Okay caught myself again, so let's go on….-sniff-

**Laiy-Raini:** Thank you very much, I am glad you like it, so have fun with the next chapter

**Lady of Elysion:** I don't want to spoil the ending, but Rei will get a little smarter, you will see…. So stay tuned!!! And no sorry, Nephlite will not come back, cause he couldn't because of the wish "Everyone Sailor Moon defeated" and he was not killed by her.

**Tsukino Goddess:** Hehe, I just thought Setsuna and Gohan would be cute together so I am glad you liked it… and yes Rei can be a little bitchy sometimes… ;D

**Android24:** Thanks for your comment, I am glad you liked it… My best chapter so far?! Haha, great… I just love the story so I am glad all of you like it… and it was about time that Usagi told Rei off, wasn't it?!

**Aleric:** I know what you mean about Makoto, but then again, Rei and Ami had been far more mean…. so I thought it would fit and from the inners, I like Makoto most. Maybe because she reminds me of a friend.And don't get too confused, it is not that all of them were just teasing her, the others were pretty serious so I am not using this on all of them…-lol- I know Gohan and Setsuna are not very common, that is part of why I did it, Setsuna deserved someone nice like Gohan and somehow Setsuna reminds me of Chi Chi, so maybe she could be Gohan's Chi Chi. Wow that was great, I laughed my a off, Diamond „pulling a Mamoru" that is just hilarious, maybe I am borrowing this sentence for my story, if it is okay…

**LunaStar Princess Crystal:** Thank you very much, yep lots of people are going to help, but then again, there are also lots of enemies. Yep you shouldn't mess with Trunks, but Diamond will eventually find out! Glad you liked the kiss, cause I really found that hard to right, harder than everything before, cause I wanted it to be perfect… So thanks ;D

Well and **to Rebecca**…..I don't even know what to say, I said it from the beginning that I don't like Mamoru and you telling me how unlikely it is that Mamoru would do something like that cause he loves Usagi and so on…. Well you have to live with it and I can just give you the advice to not read my story, cause I don't like Mamoru (I don't know why, but that's how it is) and you have to live with it!!!!

Now enough of that and on with the story!!!!

**And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

"I…. we… I just…" she stammered and Usagi giggled even more. Trunks smirked at the two and said:

"Sorry for interrupting, we will go now, than you can go back to whatever you were doing." Son Gohan blushed and even Setsuna. Usagi laughed, she had never seen the calm and collected Sailor Pluto like this, it was awesome.

"Let's go." Trunks said leading Usagi away from the couple.

Setsuna's heart was racing, that had been really embarrassing. She broke out of her thoughts, when Son Gohan laid his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

"Where were we?" he asked smiling and kissed Setsuna again. She immediately forgot her embarrassment.

Usagi was in a good mood, when they sat onto a bench a little away from the building. Hidden by bushes of roses Usagi could almost forget that a war was close.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Trunks reassured her and pulled her into his arm, stroking her back lovingly.

"I hope you are right." Usagi sighed against his shoulder.

"Well, from what I see, it seems like you broke up with your stupid tuxedo guy." Usagi smiled and nodded, when Seiya and Princess Kakyuu appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that idea from?" she asked back, smiling.

Seiya laughed and looked at Trunks.

"I warn you, if you hurt her, I am going to hurt you… got that?"

Trunks nodded unimpressed, still stroking Usagis back.

"I don't intend to hurt her, but thanks for the information."

Seiya threw a dark look at Trunks but Kakyuu laughed and said:

"I think we should give them a little time alone." she dragged Seiya away from the two and when they were out of reach Trunks turned to her.

"I would say he has a thing for you.."

"He had, when we went to school back in the days… but it was nothing."

"I hope so…"

Usagi giggled and kissed him shortly.

"I am not even sure, if he is a girl or a boy, he is just a friend."

"What do you mean… you are not sure if he is a boy or a girl?"

"Well the Seiya you saw now is a boy, but when he transforms he becomes a girl… so I don't really know what his real form is…" That confused Trunks, these guys were really weird. (A/n: That confused me too, when I saw the Starlights season...)

* * *

One week had passed since Usagi brought the three lights into the DBZ world and nothing had happened, the Chaos hadn't attacked, but it was only a matter of time.

With each passing day, Usagi grew even more nervous, she didn't know what to do when she finally attacked. Cause she wasn't able to fight.

Groaning she rubbed her forehead, while sitting on the bench in the garden, the book in her hand forgotten. Trunks was training with his father, who had dragged him into some kind of training room. Bulma had called it gravitation room, but Usagi had no idea what she meant with that.

"Can I talk to you?" she heard a feminine voice and looked around, right at Galaxia.

"Sure." Usagi answered putting her book back down.

The golden Sailor Warrior seated herself beside Usagi onto the bench, her long hair falling around her face.

"What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Well… I never really thanked you… for all you did…" Usagi smiled and laid a hand on Galaxia's bare arm.

"You don't have to. I mean, I did it to save the world, but not only that, I saw that there was still good in you, that the Chaos just covered it up. You are a good person and you deserved to be saved."

Galaxia smiled a little and Usagi knew that she needed to hear these words, because she felt guilty for what she did.

"But I killed so many people, even you…. The three lights hate me and I can understand that, I did horrible things to them and so many other worlds. Why don't you hate me?"

"Hate doesn't help. It only makes you bitter and I never hated anyone, I don't want to start with it now…" Usagi said smiling at Galaxia, she had been right, she was a good person and they could trust her, she would never betray them.

"You really are special. I never met anyone like you, but then, you are the Princess of the Moon and the Lunarian's are known to be kind hearted."

Usagi blushed, not sure what to say to that, so she just looked at her hands, until they heard another voice.

"Princess, can I talk to you?" Usagi looked up and saw right at Prince Diamond. She didn't want to talk to him, so she said in a fake friendly voice.

"Oh I am sorry, but there are some important things I have to talk with Galaxia about, right?" With that, she pulled the other scout to her feet and into the direction of the house. When they were out of hearing distance, Galaxia laughed.

"He is a bit pushy isn't he? Whenever I see you, he is not far away…"

"Yeah, he is totally into me, well into my future self to be exact, but for him it is no difference." Usagi sighed, when they stepped into the capsule corp. building.

"Then I am glad I could be a little bit of a help." Galaxia replied giggling.

* * *

On the afternoon of that day, Usagi sat on her balcony, she saw something that made her heart stop beating. It was like a dark cloud that was coming over them, but she knew immediately what it was, it was the Chaos' army.

She got up and ran back into her room, confused she saw Trunks, Haruka and Setsuna in her room. They looked stern and something was definitely wrong.

"The Chaos is coming, we have to go." Usagi said and Haruka nodded, with sad eyes she looked at her.

"We will, but you are not going with us."

"What?" Usagi couldn't believe what she had heard.

"You are helpless and you would get hurt throughout the fight and we have to stay focused, so you stay behind." Setsuna explained and Usagi turned to Trunks who stepped towards her.

"You will not allow that right? You know that I have to fight."

"We talked with everyone and we all think this is the best, believe me, we don't do this to hurt you. We just want to protect you." Trunks said grabbing her wrist, shoving her into her bathroom, which had no windows, so she couldn't get out.

"We will get you when everything is over." He said and Usagi struggled against his grip.

"You can't do this… I… you are my friends…"

"And that is why we do this, I am sorry Princess, but this is the only choice." Haruka said and the two girls left the room, leaving Trunks and Usagi alone.

"How can you do this to me…?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry. I really am, but I will not see you die. You are safe here. Believe me, this is for your own good."

Usagi raised her free hand and slapped his face, hard.

He smiled a sad smile at her and nodded.

"I think I deserved this. But we just do this to protect you." He kissed her shortly and mumbled.

"I love you." then he closed the door locking it behind himself.

Usagi was frozen, totally shocked by his confession. But then she realized that he would go and fight, maybe even die and she was locked in a bathroom.

Angry she hit against the door, again and again, but the door was massive and she couldn't get through. Sobbing she fell to the floor, leaning her head against the door. She wouldn't get out and couldn't help her friends, that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

* * *

A little outside of the city on a wide plain the Z-Warriors, the Sailor Scouts, the three lights and their princess, Sailor Galaxia, Diamond and Sapphire waited for the Chaos and its army.

Videl landed in front of them, a smile on her face, but that disappeared when she saw that Usagi wasn't there.

"Where is your Princess, is she too afraid to fight me without her precious brooch?"

"She is hidden in a safe spot until everything is over." Setsuna said grabbing her time staff harder, ready to fight, the Youmas and all other enemies seemed eager to fight.

"Her ki is weird." Goten said and Hotaru looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, like there is more than one person in her body."

Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked around, that couldn't be. The Pharaoh 90 had disappeared and she knew that he could merge with a person. Was he in Videl's body on top of the chaos?

When this was the truth, the Chaos was indestructible.

That was when the fight started…

* * *

Sailor Mars lunged forward:

"Mars Flame sniper." she attacked some Youmas in front of her. The Youmas screamed and turned to dust.

"Don't stop." Ami ordered ducking an attack of another Youma.

"Mercury Aqua rhapsody." she attacked the Youma and two other who were coming towards here. There were still so many left, she thought and began to attack again.

Makoto punched a Youma and flipped another over her shoulder.

Then she shouted:

"Jupiter Oak evolution." She defeated four Youmas at once. But she didn't stop, she just fought against the other Youmas that attacked her, like there was no tomorrow and who knew, maybe there wasn't.

"Venus Love and Beauty shock." Sailor Venus screamed while three Youmas held her, ready to kill her. But she defeated them before they got the chance, jumping into the air, she lifted her arm and shouted:

"Rolling heart vibration." It defeated a bunch of Youmas around her, but there was no time to be happy about her victory. They need to fight, they had no time to stop.

* * *

"Michiru." Haruka shouted and shoved Sailor Neptune out of the way of an attack. How she hated these deathbuster Daimons…She got hit be the attack and Michiru gasped when she heard Haruka's muffled scream.

"Haruka…no…"

"You will regret that…. Deep submerge…" Michiru attacked the Youmas around them and defeated half a dozen.

She ran towards Haruka and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." Haruka answered, shoving Michiru out of her way, when she saw another bunch of Youmas coming their way.

"World shaking…" The Youmas turned to dust and Haruka turned to Michiru.

"I think it is time, to use our special attacks."

Michiru nodded and gave Haruka a last hug, then she ran towards a group of Youmas and shouted:

"Submarine Reflection."

Sailor Uranus pulled her Talisman, her sword and jumped into the air.

"Space sword blaster." she grinned and cut a swath through the army of Youmas.

* * *

Hotaru dodged the attack of Beryl, then blocked her long and deadly fingernails with her scythe. Glaring at the Queen of the Dark Kingdom.

"Why fight? You will loose in the end."

"No, we will not loose." Hotaru shouted and pushed Beryl away, injuring her with her scythe, but the Queen just laughed while she held her bleeding side.

"Without your princess you are nothing, so you can give up." Hotaru ignored her words and just kept fighting against her. She was strong but Hotaru was sure, that she would win in the end.

* * *

Son Goku, Son Goten and Vegeta attacked the Chaos, as soon as the fight started. But she was way too strong for them, she blocked their attacks with ease, but the Sayajin's were known for not giving up and they wouldn't.

* * *

Trunks and Son Gohan fought against everything that stepped in their way. They defeated Youma after Youma, with energy balls, which helped pretty good against them, cause they weren't really strong.

Without even looking up Son Gohan defeated Zirconia trying to attack him with his staff.

"It would be better to give up, you know?! You stand no chance against us." A red headed man said smirking at Trunks.

But he just shook his head at Rubeus. That guy really had no idea, then he turned into a Supersayajin and attacked Rubeus with full force. He stood no chance against Trunks punches, he was too slow and when one of Rubeus punches hit Trunk's chest, he just chuckled, cause he hadn't felt anything. With an energy ball, he fried Rubeus… (a/n: yeah..)

* * *

"How can you fight on their side?" Esmeraude asked standing in front of Diamond. He just shook his head.

"I am on the Queen's side and after I got her trust, I will make her mine."

"You are still obsessed with her?!" Esmeraude asked not believing what she heard.

"She fought against you and she told you, that she will never be yours. So why do you do this?"

Diamond smirked and killed Esmeraude with one flick of his wrist.

"You don't understand it, the Queen will be mine and no one dares to step into my way!!!"

* * *

The Chaos saw out of the corner of her eye that her army was loosing. Angry, she screamed and threw Son Goku and Vegeta away. She grabbed Son Goten's neck and growled.

"Time to die little boy." A huge energy wave hit Son Goten and threw him backwards, this attack also hit Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Chao-zu.

"No, Goten." Son Goku ran to his dying son, he knelt down beside him and after seeing that his youngest son was dead, he looked around, some of his friends and some of the girls seemed dead, too. The Chaos was unbelievable strong. They stood no chance against it.

Hotaru stopped attacking Beryl and ran over to Goten. Not caring about the Youmas or the other enemies.

"No… Son Goten…Is he?" she whispered, tears in her eyes, when he looked at Goku.

"Yes he is dead." Goku nodded and Hotaru sniffed, that couldn't be, Tears began to stream down her face. The Chaos had killed him and that before she was able to tell him about the feelings she had for him. She looked at his beaten body and felt the need to hurt the Chaos, for what she did to Goten. She got up, grabbing her scythe harder turning to the person who had done that to him. Sure, she had promised her princess not to, but that wasn't important anymore.

She pointed her scythe at the Chaos shouting.

"I will rid this world of your evil army….That is the least I can do."

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She hated breaking her promise, she just hoped the princess would understand her motivation.

"Silence Glave! Surprise!" With that, she let her attack go and the scouts and the Z-Warriors who knew what her attack could do, get themselves out of the way.

The purple light that surrounded Hotaru exploded and made everyone cover up their eyes.

When they opened them again, they saw nothing but dust, what happened? Everyone was interested.

When the dust slowly vanished, the first thing they saw was Hotaru, lying on the ground unmoving, her scythe in one hand.

"No Hotaru…." Setsuna sobbed and held onto Son Gohan who stood beside her, who was still shocked by the fact that his brother was dead too.

Then they were able to see what Hotaru's attack had done to the army.

Alls Youmas were defeated. Only left were the Chaos and the Wiseman. The Chaos didn't seem too pleased.

"This little brat…" she growled looking up. "My wonderful army… But then again, it doesn't matter, cause I will kill you all… with Pharaoh 90 and Queen Metaria within me, I cannot be defeated and I will rule the cosmos. No one will step into my way."

* * *

Okay that's it for now…. Just one chapter left until the end, I hope you enjoyed my story and stay tuned… oh and tell me if you would like a sequel, or tell me after the last chapter…. **Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. The End

Wow, it is hard to say this, but this is the End of my story!!!!

I've never finished a story, so I am proud of myself, but then again, the ending…. Well don't want to spoil it, so you will have to wait and see…

I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers….. You guys rock!!!!

Without you I wouldn't have finished this. So this last long chapter is for you!!!

I hope you enjoy the very last chapter of "The Chaos"…… have fun!!!

* * *

**Lady-Raini:** Thanks for your idea, but I have to say, that I already had the ending written when you gave me your idea…. So sorry, it couldn't be used for the end!

**Aleric:** Well remembered from the chapters before and who knows maybe you are right and it will be the key and maybe not!!! Wait and see! ;D

**LunaStar Princess Krystal:** Sorry for my "C" mistake and thanks for your review

**Android24:** I am happy that you liked my fic, I am already working on the sequel, so if enough people want to read one I am going to post it.

Enough talking here comes the last chapter!!!

Just one more thing………..**DON'T forget to review!!!**

* * *

Usagi leaned against the door, exhausted from pounding against it and the whole crying. There was nothing she could do, she was ready to give up, when she felt something…

"Hotaru…no…" She felt Hotaru using her final attack.

Fresh tears were streaming down her face now, this couldn't be, it was a bad dream and when she woke up, everything was okay again. Everybody was alive and the Chaos was defeated…

It was all her fault that the Chaos had been able to destroy her brooch and the silver

crystal, if she had been more careful with it, Mamoru hadn't been able to steal it.

She hit her head against the door, when she heard footsteps.

"Is someone there? Please let me out."

"Usagi, it's me." Usagi couldn't believe who talked to her, the voice sounded a little different from what she knew, but she was sure that this voice belonged to just one person.

"Oh my god Chibiusa, how is it possible that you are here?"

"You know that I can travel through time, don't you, silly?" she heard Chibiusa's amused voice.

"Of course, but I broke up with Mamoru how comes, that you are still born?"

"Lets just say he isn't my father, but there is no time for that. Sailor Saturn sacrificed herself, the others need you."

Usagi rubbed her eyes and shook her head, what Chibiusa couldn't see through the closed door.

"No I cannot, the silver crystal is destroyed. There is nothing I can do…"

She heard Chibiusa's sigh and then she shoved a piece of parchment under the door into the bathroom.

"That is what mom told me, so I should give you this! Read it, while I try to open the locket."

With shaking hands Usagi grabbed the letter, her future self wrote to her.

She opened it and looked at the neat handwriting, that was hers? It looked so perfect, so unlike her.

"_Dear…well… me,_

_That feels even more weird writing than reading it, believe me. But that doesn't matter, you need this letter. Like I needed it years ago. _

_Let me tell you something first. Mamoru isn't small Lady's father. We make another choice in our life and that will change her father too. So don't worry about her anymore._

_Now to our brooch, I know that the Chaos destroyed it, but aren't you wondering that you are still alive. Cause normally when the silver crystal is destroyed we die…"_

Usagi thought a moment about that, she was right, well her futureself was right, but when she was still alive that meant, the silver crystal was not destroyed, where could it be?

"_I cannot tell you everything, because there are a few things you need to learn by yourself and one really important thing is, that you are strong. You don't need your brooch to destroy the chaos, you are the Princess of the Moon, future Queen of Neo-Tokyo. Nothing can change that, you need to hold your head high and act like the powerful warrior your are. No one but you is able to defeat the Chaos once and for all. _

_So don't sit there crying, drowning in your sorrows, you need to fight, fight your worries, your sorrows, your fears, for your friends, in your mothers place. She died to save you and bring you back to life, you owe it to her, to be strong. Now go out there and fight! Kick the Chaos' butt for me, okay:D_

_And don't forget you are able to do everything you want to, just believe in yourself… and when the silver light shines, miracles happen…"_

Usagi stared at the last words, _"__when the silver light shines, miracles happen__"_? She had no idea what her future self meant with that, but the rest of the letter gave her courage, she was right. She was Princess Serenity and she had to fight the Chaos, for this world, for the Z-Warriors, for Trunks, for the Sailor Scouts, for Hotaru who sacrificed herself and for her mother, who died saving her life.

"Chibiusa, get me out of here." Usagi shouted raising to her feet wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"I am working on it. I am not so good with opening lockets, I mean… my grandmother showed me…. But… Ah got it…" Usagi was confused by her words. Grandmother?

The door opened and Usagi looked at a teenage Chibiusa, she was older than the last time Usagi had seen her. He hair was longer and braided into Usagi's hairstyle, but besides that and being taller, she still looked the same. Like Usagi remembered her.

She was at least fifteen now and Usagi smiled.

"You've grown a lot. You are really beautiful…" Chibiusa smiled a warm smile, that reminded Usagi at someone, but she couldn't say who.

"Your grandmother?" she finally asked, still interested about that.

"Oh I mean, my fathers mother. But I cannot tell you more, don't want to change the future, you know..."

"It is okay, really… You should go back to your time, it is dangerous here and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Chibiusa hugged Usagi and said:

"Take care, I would love to be born, you know."

Usagi smiled warmly.

"I will, I love you Chibiusa."

"I love you too, Mom." Usagi smiled and turned around, she had a fight to fight.

* * *

**(a/n: A short flashback to where we left the Sailor Scouts and the Z-Warriors **

**Oh and just incase you are wondering there will come a few quotes from Final Fantasy X in the next parts, I just thought that they really fit, so just that you know!!!)**

* * *

_Alls Youmas were defeated. Only left were the Chaos and the Wiseman. The Chaos didn't seem too pleased._

"_This little brat…" she growled looking up. "My wonderful army… But then again, it doesn't matter, cause I will kill you all… with Pharaoh 90 and Queen Metaria within me, I cannot be defeated and I will rule the cosmos. No one will step into my way."_

"You are wrong, there is someone, I will not allow that you rule this world nor the cosmos." The Chaos smirked, while the others gasped in shock.

Trunks mumbled a curse, how did she make it out of the room?

"Princess, finally, I have been waiting for you. You are pretty late." Usagi looked around, her eyes fell on Hotaru's dead form and also Ami and Minako… her friends… she looked at the other scouts, most of them were injured and exhausted.

Haruka looked worried, like Setsuna and Usagi knew that they were worried about her wellbeing.

But they weren't the only dead ones, Chaozu, Yamcha and Son Goten were dead too, the Z-Warriors as exhausted as the Sailor scouts.

"I know, but I am here now, so didn't you say something about killing me, when we last met?"

"So brave all of the sudden? You know that you stand no chance against me. How come that I don't see fear in your eyes?" The Chaos was disturbed, she had thought that the Princess would shiver in fear without her precious crystal and the brooch gone.

"You want to die? Well if you are asking for it." the Chaos laughed stretching out her hand, but before she could do anything, the outers and the remaining inners stepped in front of Usagi.

_(a/n: Here comes one of the quotes.)_

"Oh, I have forgotten about you, the Sailor scouts, protect their princess even of the cost of one's life, how admirable…." the Chaos smirked. Lifting her hands over her head.

"Well if you are offering your lives, I will have to take them. It is my pleasure."

Usagi shoved her friends out of the way, she wouldn't allow that, when she stood only a few feet away from the Chaos, she said:

"I trust the scouts with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too."

The Chaos smiled and nodded.

"That is something a Princess should say… It is my honor to kill you…. Ha." with that she shoot an energy ball right at Usagi, it was too fast and she was too close, so no one could move. The energy ball exploded and Trunks stared in shock at the cloud of dust, while the inners and outers flew backwards, because they were hit by the shockwave, produces by the energy ball.

That couldn't be… he had promised her that he would protect her, but he failed. It was all his fault.

Tears were forming in his eyes, when he heard Setsuna's voice.

"Oh …. My… look."

Everyone looked and the dust vanished. Usagi still stood there, not hurt. The Chaos furrowed her brows.

"Why are you not dead?"

"Because I realized something, I don't need my brooch to be someone. I am my mothers daughter and that means I am the Princess and warrior of the moon, I will not give in this easily. That is what I owe to my mother… My mother... I loved her.

So I... I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in her place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it will be, but someday... I will conquer it. And I will do it alone, without the brooch… Just with my power, I believe in myself…. Finally…."

Usagi closed her eyes, when something hot raised in her chest. She sighed deeply, she knew that feeling, it was the power of the silver crystal, so it had been inside her all the time? She just needed to see into herself, to find herself… to get over her self-doubt?!

I smile formed on her lips, when the crystal appeared in between her hands and she transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Oh my god… The crystal… it isn't destroyed." Michiru gasped, while everyone stared at Serenity.

"I will not give in that easily… you will have to fight if you want to kill me."

"Well seems like I underestimated you, but still, I am way stronger, with Metaria and Pharaoh 90 in my body. You stand no chance against us and don't forget the Wiseman." The Chaos said and pointed at the Phantom beside her.

"I defeated him once when I was younger and powerless. He will not be a problem." Usagi answered pointing the crystal at the Wiseman.

It began to shine at him and he couldn't move, he just vanished.

"Wow, have you seen that, she is way more powerful than before." Setsuna said, feeling her hope rising. The Princess had finally fully awaken, it was about time, that she used the full amount of her power.

But Setsuna was afraid, when Usagi used all of her power she would die, like her mother did.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Trunks asked Haruka who stood beside him, still glad that she was alive, but the Chaos was so strong, was she able to defeat it? He couldn't let her die again.

"No unfortunately there is nothing you can do. We can give her our power, when the time is right, but besides that we have to watch… I know you hate it, believe me, I do too. But that's how it is. You know that you guys stand no chance against the Chaos."

"Well I think it will be far more interesting to kill you than I thought…. But why waste time with talking, lets end this, once and for all."

Usagi narrowed her eyes waiting for the Chaos' attack and it came in the form of a huge energy beam.

Usagi took one last breath, ready to sacrifice herself and shouted:

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The silver crystals energy collided with the Chaos' ones, a huge shockwave sent everyone flying backwards.

* * *

"I have never felt an energy like this…" Son Goku said, wide eyed, getting up from the ground.

"That is because you don't know anything. This is why no one attacks the Lunarian's, at least when you have a little bit of a brain, they are way too strong. And there is always a queen or princess ready to sacrifice herself." Vegeta answered seeing Usagi battling the Chaos and it annoyed him, that they had to depend on a small girl like her, sure she was a Lunarian, but still, he was the Prince of the Sayajins, it was his mission to protect this place and his family.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked wide eyed, staring at his father.

That made Vegeta wonder, could it be that she hadn't told him?

"You don't know?"

"What?" Trunks asked looking shortly at his father, but then again at Usagi, who stumbled backwards, the Chaos was just too strong, even for her power.

"The attack she is using, it is her final attack, when she wins and I am sure of that, well… she…. will die." Vegeta felt bad telling his son this, cause it was obvious that he was totally in love with her.

"No…" Trunks whispered and looked at the scouts.

"Is it true?" he screamed and the silence of the scouts answered his question.

"How can you allow that?" he made a step forward towards Usagi, but Haruka stepped into his way.

"It is her decision and this is our only choice. We hate it as much as you do, but she decided to use her final attack and we have to respect that."

* * *

Usagi didn't hear what the others were talking about, she leaned against the Chaos's attack, she was so strong and her knees shivered. She wouldn't make it, she couldn't win… she stumbled backwards and heard the Chaos laughter.

"I told you, that you have no chance against me, crystal or not."

Usagi felt tears in her yes, she had promised to protect this world, her friends and her love.

"_Serenity… my beloved daughter, don't give up… there is still power left in you… You just need to use it…"_ she heard her mothers voice.

"But how?"

"_I can help you unleash it, but you know, it will kill you. And the shadow of me, that is inside you."_

"I don't care what happens to me, when I can protect the ones that I love…. I am willing to do everything."

"_You have grown a lot over the years my darling. You've became a wonderful person, you have every right to call yourself Princess of the moon. To unleash the power that is inside you, you need your scouts power too and after that use the Phrase: Moon Healing ultimate attack. Then you will be able to destroy the Chaos once and for all."_

"Thank you mother… I love you."

"_I love you too my Princess. And I am proud of you."_ Usagi nodded and blinked the tears away.

"Guys, please I need your power."

That was the sentence the scouts had been waiting for.

"Take all I have Princess, Uranus Planet Power, make up…" Haruka said, with tears in her eyes, knowing that it would cost Usagi's life.

"We are so proud of you…don't forget that, Pluto Planet Power, make up…" Setsuna said and the Pluto symbol appeared on her forehead like the Uranus symbol on Haruka's.

"We do love you… so take all of my energy too.. Neptune Planet Power, make up!" Michiru continued, feeling the symbol on her own forehead.

The Z-Warriors looked at the scene, they weren't sure, what was happening there, but they could feel Princess Serenity's energy level rising with each passing moment.

"You are our Princess… we should protect you, but once again it is you, who saves us in the end. Jupiter Crystal Power, make up." Makoto said also tears in her eyes. She was about to loose her best friend and her Princess.

"Usagi… I… I don't know what to say, besides I am so sorry, I was wrong, I treated you horrible, but still here you are to save the day, like always… Sometimes I forget what a wonderful person you are. I hope you can forgive me, and this is all I can give you… Mars Crystal Power, make up."

Usagi smiled she felt their energy and said:

"Don't worry Rei, I love you. You are my friend, the secret leader, promise me to take care of everything, when I'm gone."

Rei nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Princess… take my energy too… it's the least I can do… Saturn Planet Power, make up." she heard Hotaru's voice in her head.

"Mine too. Venus Crystal Power, make up." Minako said, though only Usagi could hear her, like the last voice.

"Thank you for being my friend, I am grateful that I had the honor to fight at your side. Mercury Crystal Power, make up."

Usagi smiled and leaned against the Chaos' attack, but she just smiled.

"The power of your little friends won't help you, I have Metaria and the Pharaoh. So it would be easier to give up."

"Easier for you…" Usagi said, slowly turning her head, looking at Trunks. Tears formed in her eyes, when their eyes met.

"You should know, that I am not mad at you for locking me in. You wanted to protect me and that shows how much I mean to you. That is wonderful and you mean the world to me too. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I am sorry, that I wasn't able to spend more time with you. Promise me, that you won't forget me."

"Don't say that, you don't die… I will…"

"There is nothing you can do, please don't make this harder than it is already."

"I cannot loose you… I just found you, you are my love… my light."

_(a/n: I know extremely cheesy, but I thought it would fit here and I don't know I am in a cheesy mood.)_

Usagi felt tears rolling over her cheeks.

"You are my love too. But it is my destiny to defeat the Chaos… I am sorry Trunks." With that she turned back, closed her eyes and concentrated on all the power that was left inside of her.

"Moon Healing Ultimate Attack." she shouted and the white light of the crystal began to glow bright silver and Usagi smiled. She knew she would win. Now she understood her words:

"_When the silver light shines, miracles happen."_

She threw all of her energy against the Chaos and it's eyes widened.

"No… that can't be? What kind of power is this?" But it was too late, the wave of light hit her and with a scream, she began to vanish.

"I cannot believe I lost. I was about to rule the cosmos…" She said and disappeared.

Usagi smiled one last time and said:

"I love you all." the light shone even brighter and then all of the sudden, the crystal broke and Usagi died.

* * *

Trunks ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Please, look at me… Please open your eyes, you cannot be dead…" he shook her limp form, but just by the way she felt in his arms, he knew that she was dead.

"Oh my god, look…" it was Son Goku who said that. Trunks looked up and saw that his best friend, who had been dead too was slowly sitting up, also the Sailor scouts, Yamcha and Chaozu.

"But how?" Makoto asked, with red eyes, hugging Ami and then Minako.

"I think the Princess used her last amount of power to bring us back." Hotaru said groaning, but was tackled to the ground by Setsuna, who felt for Hotaru like she was her daughter.

Everyone crowded around Trunks, who held Usagi close to his chest.

"She died, saving us all..." Son Gohan said, while the Sailor scouts just cried, forgotten were their disputes and fights in the past. Haruka had laid an arm around Ami's shoulders who cried against hers and Rei who held Hotaru's hand. They all stood close together, holding hands, trying to comfort each other.

They were all Sailor scouts, alive to protect the Princess, but what were they without their Princess, well that was something they had to figure out.

But then again….. The ending could be the beginning of something new….. And don't forget…. _**"**__**When the silver light shines, miracles happen**__**…"**_

**THE END!!!!**

* * *

Okay that's it, please don't skin me, because of the ending…. I am sorry, but I am not good with endings and I really liked this one, though it is tragic.

Well if you want to read more, tell me and I will think about posting the sequel I am already working on!!!

Oh and one last time for this story!!! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Sequel

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say that the sequel is posted, it is named "Silver light" I hope you like it too and don't forget to review!!**

**So see you then, bye Schizophren**


End file.
